


Bala No Perdida. [[México]]

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), Mexico/Russia (Anthropomorphic) - Fandom
Genre: Contry Humans, Harem de Mexico, M/M, Romance, bebés
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: "Preferiría mil veces quedarme solo. Que estar contigo.".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prólogo

Los gritos en la sala resonaban con fuerza;el disturbio entre las potencias estaba llegando a niveles extremos, casi parecía que iban a llegar a los golpes, si no fuera por aquellos países latinoamericanos que dividían a las dos potencias más poderosas que se miraban con ganas de matarse.  
  
–¡Ese bebé es mío!. –Declaró Rusia siendo sostenido por un Argentino, por Perú, Venezuela y Bolivia, y aún siendo cuatro contrys, no podían casi detener al Soviético.

—¿Acaso ese estúpido gorro que tienes te aprieta esa cabeza como para pensar?. —Dijo con burla el norteamericano, pero con las ganas de golpear el rostro de Rusia con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo aquellos latinos; Chile, Colombia, Brasil y Jamaica le impedían el paso— Ese bebé es mío. —

Mientras tanto China, Alemania y Canadá sólo podían ver la escena protagonizada por los ya conocidos primer mundistas, claro se hayaban también alterados por la noticia de que México estaba embarazado por TODOS ellos, sin embargo, guardaban la calma en espera de que tanto como México como ONU aclararan dicha situación que se estaba volviendo un desastre.

¿¡Como demonios pasó esto?!.  
  
—Tienes que decirles. — Dijo ONU serio y preocupado viendo al tricolor que no estaba seguro de su decisión.  
  
—¿Decirles yo? ¡Tu tuviste la culpa de todo esto! ¡¿A quien se le ocurre hacer una máquina infernal como esa?!. –

—No sabia en que se iba convertir todo esto, ¿okey?, perdón si te afectó. –  
  
—¿Afectarme?. —México estaba que estallaba en cólera. — ¡Cabrón estoy embarazado!. —Grito. — tengo cuatro meses de gestación y para rematar no se de quien demonios es el bebé ¡gracias a tu maquina!. —  
  
—¡Ya! ¡Fue un accidente!. —Se Defendió Onu cohibido por la furia de México.

—¿Accidente? Accidente será cuando mi puño aterrice en tu rostro. —  
  
El mexicano casi se va contra la organización, si no fuera por Canadá que lo detuvo de sus hombros.  
  
—Cálmate México o le harás daño al bebé. – Dijo el canadiense suavemente, sobando los hombros del mexicano a la espera de que se relajará. Efecto que no tardo en presentarse.

—Es que me hace enojar. — Musito el mexicano un poco calmado, pero aún fulminando con su mirada a la organización quien se crispo en su lugar.  
  
—Será mejor calmarnos todos.—Apoyo Alemania acercándose al par. — y tratar de solucionar esto. — Giro su vista donde estaba el Ruso y el americano aún gruñéndose como perros.  
  
—Primero hay que calmar a esos dos. — Se unió China a la conversación.

—¡Sobres pues! ¡Yo voy!. —Dijo el mexicano separándose de sus compañeros para calmar a esos titanes.  
  
—¡Espera! ¡México!. —Canadá trató de detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues el tricolor ya encontraba en medio de esas dos bestias quien al verlo, callaron sus gruñidos.  
  
—Se callaron. —Dijo china incrédulo al ver la escena.

Oh, pero la calma no podía durar mucho, no en esa reunión.  
  
—¡A ver pinches postes calmense o les parto la madre a ambos!. —Grito el mexicano.  
  
—¡México, dile a este maldito comunista que ese bebé que cargas es mío!. —Grito el gringo.  
  
—¡Ya quisieras capitalista de mierda! ¡Ese bebé es mio!. —Contrataco el siovetico.

—¡De ninguno de los dos es!. —Contestó Méxicano. —Ahora calmense o les parto su madr....—

Pero las palabras del mexicano quedaron en su garganta cuando sintió el peor dolor agudo en su pecho, escucho el sonido de un estruendo, como si un arma fuera disparada, vio como lentamente se iba para atrás y un hilo de sangre salía de su pecho a la vez que desaparecía cuando iba cayendo, los presentes solo pudieron ver como lentamente México iba cayendo en cámara lenta hasta que el golpe del cuerpo de México choco contra el suelo alertando a todos.

—¡¡MÉXICO!!. — Gritaron todos para ir auxiliar al tricolor que se encontraba en shock por unos segundos, después su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al la vez que su sangre iba manchando el suelo, el dolor comenzaba a emenar, pero lo que más le preocupo fue...

—Los bebés, salven a los chamacos. —  
  
¿No eran sólo un bebé?  
  
¿Quién disparó?.  
  
Todo se volvió negro para México.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo dije, que los contryhumans habían invadido mi mente con persistencia, y aquí esta, esta historia que salió de mi imaginación.
> 
> Quién sabe que pase con esta historia, no se que voy hacer con "el bebé" de mi país, pero en fin espero que les guste esta nueva temática.  
> Si no saben de que va, les invito a unirse al fandom de Contryhumans y contry allá, créanme aprenderán de su país más de lo que creen saber. 
> 
> ¡Bienvenidos a esta historia, mis señoritas y señoritos!


	2. 1.

–¡MÉXICO !. -  
  
Gritaron todos al ver al mexicano en el suelo. Quisieron ayudarlo, pero comencé una lluvia de balas.  
  
Todos sin excepción se cubrieron detrás de las grandes mesas, EE. UU. Quería acercarse al mexicano que se estaba desangrando, pero algunas veces se bajó el impidieron, volvieron a cubrirse como pudo, miraron hacia ambos lados encontraron al ruso al otro lado de las mesas junto con los latinos

Vio como el de Ushanka sacaba un par de pistolas de su abrigo, deslizó un arma hacia el gringo quien no dudo en tomarla, ambos cruzaron la mirada y asintieron al mismo tiempo de que se detuvieron las ráfagas de balas.  
  
Ellos devolvieron la jugada disparando hacia unas personas que iban encapuchados y vestidas de color negro, portando armas pesadas.  
  
Uno a uno iban cayendo y ambas potencias iban ganando terreno.

Rusia al notar esto enseguida le hizo una señal a Canadá para que llevara a México.  
  
El chico maple, como pudo, salió de su escondite, pasó por un cuerpo de uno de los encapuchados y le quito el arma. Disparo en un breve segundo protegiendo a su hermano de uno de esos hombre de negro.

Y para cuando estuvo alado de México, le hizo señas a Suiza para que se acercara, al parecer el tiroteo había desaparecido junto con los hombres encapuchados.  
  
\-- ¡Despejado! -- Grito Canadá.  
  
Su hermano y los demás países se acercaron esperando ayudar. Suiza se encargaba de México, haciendo presión en su herida.

\-- ¡NUEVA ESPAÑA!. --  
  
\-- ¡MÉXICO!. --  
  
España hizo presencia empujando a los países que le obstruian el paso, uno de ellos al Americano de 50 estrellas, sus colonias venían detrás de él.

\-- Ya te dije... Qué... No... Me... --  
  
A México se le dificultaba el hablar.  
  
\-- Cállate, weon. Guarda fuerzas, las vas a necesitar. -- Hablo Chile templandole la voz, estaba viendo mucha sangre en el piso que se extendía.

\- No... No mames... Chile.... Cálmate. -- Dijo México.  
  
\-- Necesita una transfusión de sangre. Tenemos que llevarlo a un centro médico con urgencia, personalmente lo trataré. --Hablo Suiza. -- Alemania arranca una tabla del escritorio de ONU y ponlo alado de México. –

El Alemán hizo lo que le pidió el suizo, arranco lo que quedaba del escritorio de la ONU, volvió con un buen pedazo de madera lo coloco alado del México.  
  
\--Rusia, China, con mucho cuidado pongan a México encima de la tabla.

Ambos obedecieron y tal cual, pusieron a México con cuidado encima de la tabla sin que Suiza dejara de aplicar presión sobre la herida, necesitaban moverse, sino el Mexicano y iba a morir ahí y su pueblo y gente también.  
  
En definitiva no dejaría que eso pasara; que un país se desintegrara en sus brazos.

Rusia, USA cargaron la tabla.  
  
\--¿Contigo encima?. -- Cuestiono España preocupado. --Pesaras, harás que caiga Nueva España y... — Antes de seguir los reclamos. Suiza lo fulmino con la mirada.  
  
\--¿Quieres que se muera aquí?. -- Responde.

España se queda callado, sabe que a enojado a uno de los más capacitados para estas emergencias. ¡Él trataba de salvar a su hijo! ¿En que estaba pensando?.  
  
— De acuerdo, sólo, ¡salvadlo!. —  
  
El suizo asintió. El Ruso y el Americano no duraron en levantar la tabla a con ambos cuerpos.

El Mexicano abrió sus ojos pesadamente, miró al suizo con decisión, y aún que le costaba el hablar, dio sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse, porqué sí, la falta de sangre ya le estaba cobrando el esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.  
  
\-- Culo, si me dejas morir. A mi y a mi bebé. –

\- Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo, Mexicano. Así que, no pienses en que te dejaré ir sin que mates a ONU primero por embarazarte. -- Dijo con un tono burlón tratando de que el Mexicano siguiera despierto.  
  
\-- Créeme... Qué... Lo haré. --  
  
México se desmayó.


	3. 2.

El peligro ya había pasado, México se encontraba reposando en una camilla con muchos monitores que vigilaban su estado.  
  
Varios países se encontraban en la sala de espera por noticias del mexicano, sobre todo Uno que era el más preocupado de todos.

\-- ¡A la mierda la espera! Iré a ver a México. -- El primero en levantarse de su asiento fue un desesperado americano de 50 estrellas, el gringo quien también estaba preocupado por su vecino, se levantó y camino directo hacia el área intensiva donde lo tenia, necesitaba saber que había pasado con él y con su bebé.

Sin embargo aquel otro país de climas fríos también se paró, USA pensó que Rusia lo detendría, lo reprenderia y luego lo obligaría a sentarse, pero inesperadamente solo se puso a su lado.  
  
\-- Te sigo, si con eso logramos saber que ha pasado con el estado de México. –

¡WUAO!  
  
Era todo lo que los demás países tenían decir en sus mentes, Rusia y Estados Unidos no estaban ni discutiendo, ni peleando, lo que era un milagro, pero verlos juntos era raro, muy raro.  
  
\- ¿Puedo ir? - El amable canadiense también se sumó.

\-- Si él va yo también. -- Alemania también se puso de pie.  
  
\-- Estoy de acuerdo. -- China también se les unió.  
  
Las cinco potencias estaban listas para ver al taquito, cuando de repente apareció Suiza luciendo una bata blanca, unos lentes y una tablet donde contenía la información del mexicano.

\-- ¿Cómo está el chaval?. --  
  
\-- Estable. -- Respondió Suiza. -- Por un momento lo perdimos pero logramos recuperar a los seis. –

1

2

3

\-- ¡¿SEIS?!. -- Gritaron todos hacia Suiza.

\-- ¿De qué me estas hablando?. -- USA tomo de los hombros al médico.  
  
\-- ¿De dónde sacaste los seis?. -- Preguntó el Alemán.  
  
\-- Solo son dos, ¿no? México y su bebé. -- Dijo el canadiense.

\--Déjame ver eso. -- China pidio los informes del Mexicano, Suiza no dudo y se los dio, se retiró junto con España y ONU pues les tenía que decir algo y conseguir información acerca sobre los cinco bebés que tenía México en su interior.  
  
Mientras tanto las cinco potencias se arremolinaron alrededor de China para examinar los estudios. En cuánto lo hicieron no pudieron esconder su sorpresa cuando vieron cinco bolitas en la ecografia.

\-- ¿Esos son?. -- Pregunto Rusia.  
  
\-- Así es. -- Respondió China asombrado.  
  
\-- México tiene... -- Sin terminar la frase, Alemania giro hacia Suiza quien platicaba con ONU y España, los tres tenía un semblante más que serio. -- Hay que ir a verlo. –

\-- Alemania tiene razón.--Corobo el canadiense, después se dio cuenta de que su hermano no había dicho ni una palabra, lo busco a sus alrededores, pero no estaba. -- ¿Donde esta USA?. --

* * *

\--¿¡CINCO?!. -- Exclamó entre sorprendido y asustado México mientras veía al americano que le explicaba que no sólo tenía un bebé en sus interior si no que eran cinco. -- ¡Wey, me voy a morir con tanto chamaco que saldrá de mi trasero!. --

El americano comenzó a reír suavemente, sentía un cosquilleo grato en su estómago, se sentía feliz y no sólo por que México estuviera bien, sino por el hecho de que, PROBABLEMENTE, iba hacer padre de cinco hijos con el mexicano.  
  
\-- ¿Estas llorando?. -- Preguntó México al ver a su vecino del norte llorar de la felicidad.

\-- Yeah, es que...-- Se quitó sus lentes negros haciendo relucir sus ojos azules, seco sus lagrimas y volvió a ponerse sus lentes. --No me puedo creer que vaya hacer padre. --


	4. 3.

Qué el gringo halla dicho que iba ser padre era irrelevante y más cuándo él pensaba ¡que esos bebés eran suyos!  
  
Su vecino del norte no podía estar más equivocado que nunca. Pero el mexicano al ver las lágrimas de felicidad escurran de los ojos azules del gringo reprimió la idea de mandarlo a la verga, es decir; ONU aún debe explicarle lo que paso, no sabia si el chamaco era de la organización de la paz o que fuera crecer algo más monstruoso en su interior.

Preferiría la idea de tener los cinco chamacos a que su cuerpo fuera utilizado cómo incubadora para un monstruo de probablemente cinco cabezas.  
  
\-- No te veo emocionado por el embarazo. -- La voz del gringo le interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
\--¿Eh? Ah, eso... Sí, estoy emocionado. -- ( Y asustado.) Pensó el mexicano para sus adentros.

\-- ¿Qué te pasa?.  
  
\-- Nada. -- Contesto México de inmediato esperando a que el gringo olvidará su estado de ánimo, pero el último era muy persistente.  
  
\-- Tu mirada me dice que estas inquieto. ¿Tratas de engañarme?. --  
  
\-- ¿Qué? No, solo pensaba. –

\-- ¿En qué?. -- Persistió USA con semblante serio. ¡Maldición!, maldijo el mexicano al ver al gringo de esa forma, cuándo el se ponía así era imposible ya de escapar sobre sus preguntas.  
  
Así que no le quedaba de otra más que decir la verdad.

\-- Mira gringo, no quiero asustarte y tampoco iniciar tal vez un conflicto mundial. -- USA se cruzó de brazos interesándose más por el tema, si el mexicano decía algo con respecto a la palabra "conflicto" y "mundial" era porqué lo que diría afectaría a todo el globo. México desvío la mirada por un momento y luego la devolvió hacia su vientre abultado. -- Es probable que no sean tus babys.. --

\--¡¿WHAT?! ¡¿WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!. -- Exclamó el americano del norte. México se exaltó un poco, nunca había visto al gringo de esa forma, tan exaltado y asustado a la vez que una decepción se posaba en sus azules ojos.

\-- Mira, tal vez no sean chamacos y sean seres vivientes de otro mundo o planeta, o tal sea un ser deforme que crece dentro de mi esperando salir de mi cuerpo para matar a los seres vivos del planeta, ¡No lo sé!. -- Grito México ya asustado sorprendiendo a su vecino. -- Algo está creciendo dentro de mi. -- De agarro su vientre. -- Y tengo miedo de lo que pueda ser. --  
  
\-- Mexico, no deberías de preocuparte por eso. Ellos son babys. –

\-- Pero... -- México miro preocupante al americano. -- ¿Y si no lo fueran? Tu, yo y todos los contrys están de acuerdo que un contry no tiene la capacidad de embarazarse y tener hijos. --  
  
USA no sabia que decir, había olvidado aquel factor tan importante; "Un contry no podía embarazarse", aun que este fuera macho.  
  
Pero con México.

\-- Puede ser un milagro. -- Surgirio USA manteniéndose positivo.  
  
Por primera vez en la historia México veía a un USA positivo y al él mismo siendo negativo.  
  
\-- No, no lo creo...  
  
\-- ¡Pero los resultados, ellos... –

\-- No quiero hablar más sobre eso. -- El americano calló enseguida al ver al mexicano cambiar de humor a uno triste. -- ¿Sabes donde esta ONU? Quiero hablar con él. --  
  
\-- ¿Qué quieres decirle?. --  
  
\-- Solo... Sólo quiero hablar con él. --  
  
\-- ¿Para qué?. –

\-- ¡Qué te valga madres! ¿No?. --  
  
Y almuhadasos fue cómo México veto a USA de su habitación, pero lo dejo pensativo  
  
Debia de informarle a los demás y tal vez, golpear a la organización de la paz por haber experimentado con su vecino del sur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada solo quiero decir que aquí habrá Harem para México.
> 
> Usamex  
> Rusmex  
> Almex  
> Canmex  
> Chinamex


	5. 4.

\-- Entonces, nueva España tiene cinco críos atrapados en su vientre. --  
  
\-- No lo diga así, eso sonó muy cruel. -- Reprochó ONU hacía España.  
  
\--Ya basta los dos. -- Los detuvo Suiza. -- Tienen que entender que México esta arriesgando su vida con el embarazo y ahora la herida en su pecho. –

\- Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo está la herida?, ¿perforó algún órgano importante?. -- Siguió preguntando España con evidente preocupación.  
  
\-- Nada de eso. México es fuerte, se podría decir que su condición lo salvo. -- Contesto seriamente Suiza. -- ¿Ya saben quien lo atacó? ¿Quién es el responsable de que México este así?. –

ONU miro a ambos, iba hablar sobre que ya estaban investigando acerca del atentado, pero ni una palabra salio de su boca cuando se vio acorralado contra la pared. El miedo se apoderó de él cuando vio al de 50 estrellas enfurecido.  
  
\--¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Qué demonios le acabas de hacer?!. -- Cuestionó con severidad, USA tenía a ONU sujetado del cuello de su camisa, se podría decir que hasta tenía sus pies en el aire.

España y Suiza se impactaron al ver esto, trataron de alejarlo de la organización de la paz pero era imposible, USA tenía mucha fuerza cuándo se enojaba enserio.  
  
\--¡No sabes con quien te metiste ONU! -- Bramo con Rabia el de lentes de sol, levantó su puño para golpear al contry azul.  
  
\--Calmado chaval. -- Dijo España tratando de alejar al gringo más este no podía.

\-- USA cálmate, estas en un hospital. -- Dijo Suiza también tratando de controlar a la primera potencia.  
  
\-- ¡Me importa una mierda!. -- Grito USA llamando la atención de todos, incluso de las potencias ahí presentes.  
  
\-- Sufiente, ya basta América. –

La gruesa voz de su padre llamo su atención, Inglaterra venía por el pasillo para detenerlo y controlar los gritos, Francia venía a su lado, se veía preocupado  
  
\-- Moncherrie, cálmate y suelta a ONU. -- Le pidió su padre con calma y suave voz. -- No quieres lastimarlo enserio. -- Le dijo el frances.

USA miro a su padre de Francia luego a la organización y de vuelta al rostro de su padre que le pedía no golpear a la indefensa ONU que temblaba en sus brazos.  
  
USA suspiro en derrota, soltó a ONU, este cayó de nalgas y temblando por el repentino susto que acaba de pasar, Suiza lo ayudo a reincorporarse enseguida, sería mejor si lo llevará a otra parte para alejarlo de todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto América se encontraba siendo consolado por Francia, su padre Inglaterra lo veía con un semblante serio y en cierto punto enojado, creyó haber criado bien al americano.  
  
\-- ¿Eso a que se debió?. -- Pregunta rápidamente el inglés, quería respuestas.

\-- A nada. -- Contesto el gringo friolento y seco, aún tenía la rabia en su voz y sabía perfectamente Inglaterra que cuando eso pasaba era mejor dejar la platica, ya hablarían cuando el asunto estuviese calmado.  
  
El inglés miro a su segundo hijo le hizo señas de que se acercará con ellos, Canada no dudo, se despidió de las demás potencias y acompaño a sus padres.  
  
\-- ¿Qué crees que pase con ellos?. -- Pregunto Alemania.

\-- No lo sé, pero si pueden controlar a Estados Unidos, mejor para nosotros. -- Contesto Rusia con su pronunciado asentó. -- Por ahora solo quiero ver a México y saber que le paso en realidad. --  
  
\-- ¿No crees que vas muy deprisa?. -- Dijo China uniéndose a la conversación.  
  
\-- No. -- Contesto el Ruso serio marchándose.

Solo quedaban Alemania y China.  
  
\-- ¿No crees que deberíamos seguirlo?. --  
  
\-- No, es mejor dejarlo solo. -- Dijo china tecleando la tablet donde se encontraba la información de Méx. -- Hay algo que me preocupa más que América y Rusia y esos son los canallas que le dispararon a Mex. –

\--Es verdad, pero FBI ya esta investigando junto con CIA. --  
  
\--No basta con eso. -- Declaró china. -- Yo también quiero ayudar, pondré a los míos también a investigar. --  
  
\-- Supongo que también haré lo mismo, quiero decir, ¿qué tal si aun Méx sigue en peligro?. --  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Pov México.**

\-- Maldita sea. -- Me queje por tercera vez agarrando mi estomago, me dolía pero también sentía náuseas y la cabeza me daba vueltas. -- No puedo más. --  
  
Me levante como pude, arranque los cables que estaban en mi cuerpo y los catéteres para luego correr al baño y vomitar, no soportaba los malestares, a cada rato me sentía mal; me dolía la cabeza, la espalda, me mareaba continuamente, me cansaba muy rápido y me daba mucha fatiga.

¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?.  
  
\-- ¿Estas bien?. -- Escuche aquel asentó característico de Rusia del otro lado de la puerta del baño.  
  
Maldita sea, si no era el gringo el que venía hablarme era él.  
  
Jale la palanca del escusado, jadee un poco, las arcadas me habían dejado exsausto, me levante, me puse frente al espejo, abrí el grifo y me refresque un poco.

No escuche nada más despues de eso, creí que Rusia al no escuchar respuesta mía debió irse.  
  
Pero me equivoque cuando escuche la puerta romperse a la mitad por el eslavo.  
  
\-- ¡¿Qué chigados?!. -- Grite al ver a Rusia pasar al baño. -- ¡Wey! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Casi me cago del susto!. --  
  
\-- No contestabas, pensé que te había pasado algo. –

\--"algo" mis polainas qué. -- Conteste. -- ¡Sal de aquí!. -- Trate de empujarlo, pero el enorme poste se quedaba ahi sin mover ningún músculo, no manches ¿que pedo? Antes podía moverlo y ahora ni siquiera eso puedo, ¿acaso lo que estaba dentro de mi consumía parte de mi energía?  
  
\-- Muévete. --  
  
\-- No. -- Contesto el ruso.

Pinche chamaco, salió igual de terco que su padre cuando intento cortejarme.  
  
\-- He venido aquí por respuestas, y se que tu las tienes. -- Dijo el Ruso.  
  
\-- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes tú?. --  
  
\-- Solo quiero que me contestes, algo para así quitarme las dudas, después de esto no sabrás de mi. –

Ah, hasta salio un poco más listo que URRS.  
  
\-- ¿Te acostaste con USA?. --  
  
Retiro todo lo dicho.


	6. 5.

\-- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?. --  
  
Era obvio que estaba enojado con Rusia, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurre decir eso?  
  
¿Acostarme con USA? ¡Eso jamás!... Bueno, sí pero, ¡Eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo!.

\-- Solo quiero saber si hay algo entre ustedes dos. -- Me dijo.  
  
\-- ¡No!. -- Grite furico. -- Ahora vete de mi habitación, no quiero verte. --  
  
Lo empuje lejos de mi y pase de lado de él, me acosté en la camilla y me tape, Rusia salío del baño, yo me acosté de lado, en serio no quería ni verlo; esto de los cambios de humor era muy drástico.

\-- Eso significa, ¿qué tengo una oportunidad contigo?. --  
  
Dios, ¿por qué yo?, siempre metiéndome en problemas.  
  
\-- Adiós Rusia. -- Dije solamente para taparme hasta la cabeza.  
  
Ya no quería escuchar nada más, ni ver a nadie más, solo quería estar sólo y pensar en lo que haría con el ser o seres que habitaban en mi interior.

\-- Vendré en la noche a cuidarte. China vendrá en la tarde, me mando mensaje y Alemania mañana. --  
  
No dije nada, me mantuve quieto y en silencio, escuche a Rusia suspirar y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.  
  
Al fin solo.  
  
o al menos duro muy poco, pues después de que se fuera Rusia entro cierto médico Suizo.

\-- ¿Cómo va todo?. --  
  
\-- Acabo de vomitar. La espalda me mata, me siento cansado mis pies están hinchados y tengo cambios de humor. --  
  
\-- Genial, eso significa que tus bebés están bien. --  
  
La palabra «bebés» hizo que comenzará llorar, esto alerto a Suiza y comenzó a acercarse más.

\-- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?. --  
  
\-- Yo... Sí, estoy bien, pero... ¿Si son bebés? ¿No es un monstruo de cinco cabezas que recide dentro de mi?. --  
  
\-- Ah... No. -- Respondio. -- ¿Por qué debería de haber un monstruo en tu interior? Eso no tiene sentido. --  
  
\--¡Sí lo tiene!. –

Tome la almuhada y se arrojé.  
  
\-- Soy un contry varón, ¡los contrys varones no pueden embarazarse!, así qué sí, es algo loco. -- Dije.  
  
Note una mueca de dolor en su cara cuándo se agachó a recoger mi almuhada para luego ponerla en su lugar.  
  
\-- ¿Qué tienes?. –

\-- El Imbecil de USA me estampó contra la pared. Me amenazó con hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarte. --  
  
\-- ¿Estas bien?. --  
  
\-- Sí, no hay problema. Lo importante es que estarás bien, te tendré en observación por un tiempo aquí y luego podrás irte a casa. --  
  
\-- Me alegra. -- Dije.

Suiza levanto mi vata, colocó un gel especial en mi vientre, luego coloco ese pararitito que permitiría ver dentro de mi.  
  
\-- ¿Y?. --  
  
\-- ¿Qué?. -- Pregunté viendo el monitor.  
  
\-- ¿Quién es el papá?. --  
  
Suspiré sin contestar.

\-- Descuida, puedes decirme no le contare a nadie sobre tu secreto, después de todo eres mi paciente; y discutir tu salud con alguien más es una falta de respeto y un delito, así qué, ten la confianza de decírmelo, ¿sí?  
  
Me le quede viendo fijamente, ¿de verdad hablaba enserio?  
  
\--O no... Cómo gustes. -- Agregó nervioso ante mi mirada seria.

Pero si esto era un secreto no tendrá porqué divulgarlo.  
  
\-- Para empezar, ONU no es el padre. --  
  
\--¿No?... ¿Entonces?. --  
  
Mi mirada volvió hacia el monitor ahí podía ver exactamente cinco bolitas desarrollándose.

Volví a ver a Suiza.  
  
\-- No es un padre, son cinco. --  
  
\-- ¿¡Qué?!. --  
  
\-- Canadá, Rusia, China, Alemania y USA. Ellos son los padres de estos bebés. --  
  
Suiza estaba sorprendido, dejó la pequeña maquina de lado, pestaña un poco.  
  
\-- ¿Lo sabías?. -- Me preguntó.

\-- ONU me lo dijo antes de que todo esto pasara, antes de que atentaran la reunión. ONU me cito unos minutos antes y me lo dijo. Me dijo que su experimento se trataba de la biología de los contrys y la fertilidad, así que le pido sangre a China, USA, Rusia, Alemania y Canadá, hizo algo extraño; combinó sangre y luego le pido una máquina extraña a USA del área 51 y por error esa arma me disparo a mi y ahora aquí estamos. En resumen, ONU me embarazo por accidente, pero los padres biológicos son ellos. --

Suiza tenía su mandíbula por el suelo, no cabía duda que lo había dejado sin palabras.  
  
\-- Iré a ver a mis otros pacientes. -- Se levantó y se fue.


	7. 6.

En cuanto se fue Suiza pude relajarme y pensar en el gran lío en la que ONU me había metido, debía de haber una solución para esto y el aborto, pareca una opción recurrente e importante, pero no. No creo poder hacer eso.

¿Entonces que se supone que haga?, ¿esperar y tenerlos a ver qué pasa?, no. Si bien conocía a esos cabrónes primer mundistas, ellos se obsecionarian con las crias y los alejaría de mi. No, eso no podía permitirlo, además, si los bebés nacían, nuevas tierras aparecerían por todo el globo atrayendo la atención de países enemigos que quisieran conquistarlos.

\- Ay, virgencita envíame un ángel guardián para cada chamaco. --  
  
La puerta fue tocada varias veces, resoble sin querer, ¿ahora quien sería?.  
  
\-- Adelante. -- Concedí.  
  
Por la puerta pasaron tres potencias; Canadá, China y Alemania. Miré al techo.  
  
\-- Dije ángeles, no payasos. -- Susurro con molestia el Mexicano.

\-- Gutentag, México . -- Saludo Alemania con cortezia. Bueno al menos ellos eran más calmados que el pesado de USA y el frívolo de Rusia.

\-- Hola. -- Saludo de igual manera México notando como cada contry en frente suyo le traía regalos; Canadá le traía flores con una nota que podía distinguir un: "Recuperate pronto", China traía un peluche de un oso y Alemania una caja de chocolates. Cada uno le dio su respectivo regalo al Mexicano y agradeció con gusto y una sonrisa.

\-- Decidimos que los tres nos quedaríamos. -- Habló Canadá poniendo las flores que había traído en un florero con agua.  
  
\-- Teníamos que venir a verte. -- Dijo China. -- Por tus heridas y por... -- China se calla un momento, no sabe si deba prosiguió pues por lo que Suiza les a comentado México a tenido fuertes cambios de humor por lo qué hablar del tema del embarazo sería un tema muy delicado de tocar.

\-- Tu embarazo. --Objeto con voz seria Alemania haciendo que el mexicano le recorriera un tremendo escalofrío.  
  
El cuarto se sumió en una grave silencio, México se había quedado helado; ellos también ya sabían de la noticia.  
  
\-- ¿Cómo fue que quedaste preñado? . -- Preguntó China.  
  
\-- ¿Y de quien?. -- Siguió Canadá con una ligera voz de enojo. -- ¿Te forzaron?. –

\--¡NO!. -- Grito México. -- Están completamente equivocados, nadie me forzó a nada. --  
  
\-- ¿Tienes pareja?. -- Siguió preguntando Alemania.  
  
\-- No.  
  
\-- ¿Un amante?. -- Preguntó China.  
  
\-- No. -- Volvió a contestar México.

\-- ¿Entonces cómo fue que te embarazaste?.-- Cuestionó con severidad Canadá.  
  
Esta seria una charla larga.

* * *

\-- Entonces el pequeño México va tener bebés, que felicidad. -- Sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes, miro a su lado, donde estaba su compañero fumando un cigarro con la mirada incrustada en los papeles, oía a su compañero desinteresado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que le importaba mucho esos bebés.

\--Me hubiera gustado mucho que tuviera el mío. -- Susurró la persona que seguía leyendo los documentos y la fotografía de un mexicano en el hospital. Volteo a ver a su compañero quien tenía una mirada enloquecedora digna de él. -- Sólo decide la fecha para que el plan se ponga en marcha. -- Habló con voz fría y siguió fumando.

\-- Esto se va poner interesante. --


	8. 7.

\-- Ahí tienen la historia. -- Termine de contar mi “triste historia” que me había pasado cuando estaba con ONU.  
  
Note como sus rostros cambiaron a estupefacción total, aún que Alemania estaba con su mirada sería, parece que no me creía del todo.  
  
Y no lo juzgaria para nada, estaba en todo su derecho de no creerme.

\-- Se que suena ridículo. Patético y estúpido. Una historia muy estúpida a decir verdad.. Pero esa es toda la historia. -- Dije calmadamente esperando a que dijeran algo. Lo que sea.  
  
Pero se mantenían en silenció.  
  
Creo que era momento de poner las cosas en su lugar antes de que otra cosa ocurriera.

Miraba los ojos de cada uno de ellos y notaba que había cierta duda en su mirada.  
  
\-- Escuchen. -- Llame su atención de los tres. -- No es obligatorio que ustedes estén aquí, agradezco su preocupación, pero ser padre es otra cosa. Además, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada. --  
  
\--¿Qué tratas de decir Méx?. -- Preguntó confundido China mirandome directamente .

\-- México no quiere que seamos padres de los niños. -- Habló directamente Alemania. -- ¿No es así?. --Me mira fríamente, pero no me inmute ante su mirada, puede que sea una potencia y yo un tercermundista, aun así yo era mucho mayor que él, así que no tenia porqué temeré o sentir miedo por un chamaco.  
  
\-- ¿Es cierto México?. -- Ahora Canadá me veía desilusionado.

\-- Solo trato de hacer que no se metan en problemas. No quiero que se involucren en algo que no tienen la culpa de nada. Pueden irse ahora. Yo estaré bien. -- Respondí, quería desviar la mirada de ellos tres, no se si era mi imaginación pero veía tristeza en sus ojos. Comencé a jugar con la punta de mis dedos nervioso. -- Aguantaré esto, puedo hacer esto solo. Soy fuerte y lo saben. -- Añadí. -- Pueden irse. --

Estaba preparado para que me dijeran que estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión y para que se fueran.  
  
Sin embargo; Canadá me abrazó, fue algo repentino que no supe que hacer. Solo me quedé ahí.

\-- No te dejaré solo. -- Dijo Canadá derrepente. -- Estás asustado. El miedo habla por ti. -- Prosiguió. Me tomo de las mejillas, creí haber escuchado un gruñido por parte de China, hice caso omiso hacia el gruñido, estaba más concentrado en los ojos claros de Canadá, parecía estar acercándose más a mi, ¿intentaba besarme?.

\-- ¡Yo creo!. -- Se interpuso Alemania entre los dos separando a Canadá. -- Qué esto hay que hablarlo en la próxima reunión. -- Alemania mira desafiante al canadiense y este le devuelve la mirada.  
  
No puede ser. Se están peleando, no físicamente pero, se que se están diciendo cosas en su mente. Y cada vez que se miran como perros rabiosos, más me ponen de nervios.

Note como Alemania y Canadá apretaban sus puños, si se iban a pelear que fuera afuera. No quería destrozos aquí adentro.  
  
\-- Chicos creo que es momento de descansar un poco y relajarse. -- Trate de calmarlos pero ellos solo me ignoraron.  
  
\-- ¿por que deberíamos de hablar esto con los demás?, esto solo incumbe a México y a mi. -- Dijo Canadá serio.

\-- ¿Y por qué solo a ti?. -- Prosiguió China metiéndose.  
  
Esto se va a poner peligroso.  
  
Vi que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente y de ahí apareció USA, ¡en buen momento el gringo aparecía!, pero parecía que trataba de ocultar algo dentro de su chaqueta, no supe que era lo que ocultaba, solo alcance a ver un tela azul.

\-- ¿Por qué no dejan que el hable por si mismo?. -- Alemania Cuestionó hacia China y Canada, quien comenzaron a discutir entre ellos tres.  
  
Le hice señas a USA que se acercara, pero en silencio, de algo debía de servirme la gorda y sus habilidades extraordinarias que aprendió en la guerra.

Se acercó sigilosamente, ignorando el hecho de que los tres contrys a mi lado estaban discutiendo tanto que ignoraban el hecho de USA me sacaba de la habitación.  
  
Me cargó con cuidado y salimos de la habitación en silencio.  
  
\-- Bien, bien. Supongo que eso fue un exito. -- Me dijo, colocándome en una silla de ruedas para luego empujarme lejos de mi habitación asignada donde se escuchaban gritos.

\-- Sigues teniendo el toque, USA. -- Alague ante sus habilidades.  
  
\-- Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan cuando estas en la guerra. -- Respondio.  
  
Mi semblante cambió completamente.  
  
\-- Tienes razón. -- Suspire. Hay cosas muy difíciles de olvidar cuando estás en la guerra.

Y una de ellas era la experiencia de vivir en carne propia estar muy cerca de la muerte. De vivir fuertes experiencias y sentimientos que te explotan la cabeza y el corazón. Y también, conoces a personas que jamás pensaste que influirán en tu vida.  
  
\-- ¿Quieres ver algo?. –

Parpadee varias veces dándome cuenta que USA me había sacado al exterior, al jardín donde había una capa de nieve adornando el pasto, caían copos de nieve tan lentamente, se podía sentir el frío, así que me abrace a mi mismo pero sentí la calidez de la chaqueta del gringo sobre mis hombros cubriendome, quitándome el frío .  
  
USA se quedó con una sudadera gris que le quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo.

Enarque una ceja, finji mirar algo interesante hacia el otro lado. Sabía lo que el gringo quería hacer; trataba de impresionarme con sus espectaculares músculos.  
  
Ya me sabía ese jueguito suyo. Pero estaba orgulloso de él de que cumpliera con su promesa de mejorar su estado de salud.  
  
\-- Astuto. -- Lo escuché decir mientras se sentaba a la par de mi en una banca.

\-- Ese truco ya me lo sé. Aún que debo de decirte, que estoy orgulloso de que estés en buena forma y que haz mejorado mucho en tu salud. -- Le di ligeras palmaditas en su espalda a no de felicitación y después seguí viendo el paisaje.  
  
\-- Sí, bueno. Hablando de otra cosa, te traje algo. –

\-- ¿Eh?, ¿me trajiste algo? ¿Son tacos?. -- Me Alegre mucho al pensar que eran unos ricos tacos al pastor con harta salsa, más sin embargo y en su lugar USA saco del bolso de su sudadera un pequeño mameluco de color azul.  
  
\-- En cuanto lo vi, no pude resistir comprarlo...-- Sus mejillas se ruborizaron -- Creo que le quedará bien, ¿no?. –


	9. 8.

\-- Wey, ¿qué es esto?. --  
  
La voz me tiembla, no puedo pronunciar otra cosa al contemplar el mameluco de color azul que me ha dado USA. Estoy estupefacto.  
  
\-- ¿No te gusta?. -- Me mira triste, un poco decepcionado. -- Debí elegir el otro traje, era sobre FBI, ¿Crees que a nuestro hijo le guste la acción?, ya sabes; las balas, la guerra, las bombas nucleares. –

USA debía tener huevos para decirme tal cosa del chamaco. Nadie, en su santo juicio como padre estaría convencido a que su futuro hijo le gustará la destrucción total del mundo.  
  
\-- Debes estar bromeando. -- Le dije con una mueca entre molesta y seria.

\-- No, lo digo muy enserió. -- Dijo. Mi entre cejo se arrugó más. -- Se que será pequeño, estará indefenso y eso, pero no quiero que sea débil, debe ser entrenado por los mejores grupos de combate que tiene su padre. Ser astuto, tener carácter y ser fuerte... Tal vez le compre en su primer cumpleaños un helicoptero militar. --

\-- ¡Estas loco!. -- Le grite tan colérico como me sentía en ese momento. -- ¿Te estás escuchando, acaso?. Gringo, lo que tengo es un bebé, un chamaco que crecerá para ser tal vez una isla, un estado o un país independiente. No me importa lo que él elija ser, con que sea feliz a mi me basta. Pero que lo conviertas en lo que tu deseas, eso nunca, ¿Crees que es una mascota lo que voy a tener?, ¡No mames!. -- Regañe. -- Ibas por buen camino, enserió. Actúaste lindo y joto. Pero saliste con tu mamada y ahora te jodes, adiós.--

Me pare de la silla y avance hacia adentro, pero me acorde del mameluco y me regrese hacia el gringo arrebatandole el traje.  
  
\-- Esto me lo quedo yo. -- Le dije con tono enojado, volviendo a entrar al hospital, caminando rápido para que USA no me alcanzará.  
  
Sí lo conocía bien, él vendría detrás de mí tratando de disculparse.

Alcance a esconderme detrás de un carro rojo de los que utilizaban para revivir a los pacientes que estaba por ahí y vi exactamente como el gringo iba hecho a la chingada a buscarme.  
  
Cuándo ya no lo vi, salí de mi escondite.  
  
Probablemente Suiza me matará por andar a solas por su hospital y por qué no estoy en mi habitación, pero bueno; la vida es un riesgo, y de algo nos tenemos que morir, ¿no?.

Al girarme para irme por otro lado, escuche tres voces molestas y preocupadas, pude identificar de quienes eran, así que volví a a esconderme detrás del carro y efectivamente Canadá, Alemania y China iban pasando, discutiendo en sus respectivos idiomas probablemente insultandose hasta que se fueron.  
  
\-- ¿Te escondes de alguien?. –

\--¡Ay, cabrón!. -- Salte del susto al instante cuando escuché una profunda voz, además de fría, detrás de mi. Se me hizo muy reconocida, parecía ser la voz de Rusia, pero cuando me gire, para serciorarme de que era el chico con ushanka y estrella roja, me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

No era el chico de climas fríos, si no más bien, era un hombre de climas fríos, vestido con una camisa de cuello de tortuga color negra, pantalones de vestir color café, al igual que su gabardina y su ushanka, resaltando su rostro de color rojo y el parche negro en su lado derecho con el símbolo del comunismo y su ojo izquierdo de color azul claro.  
  
\--¡¿URRS?!. --  
  
\-- Privet, México. –

Cómo diría el hijo de USA; Adam Sandler y su meme.  
  
Cuando regañas a USA diciendole pendejo por las estupideces que dijo  
  
 _“Problema resuelto.”_  
  
Pero se te aparece URRS, para que te regale un poco de “comunismo”.  
  
 _“Y uno nuevo empieza”._


	10. 9.

-¡Poste mayor!. - Grite sin pensarlo dos veces. URSS en arco una ceja confundido e intrigado. Trague saliva nervioso, eso se me había salido de la boca sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. - D-Digo... Señor URSS , que sorpresa verlo por aquí. - Dije alejándome algunos pasos hacia atrás.  
  
\- En el pasado te dije que podías decirme solamente URSS. - Me dijo en suspiró. Me encogí de hombros.

\- No está mal algo de formalidad, ¿verdad?. -  
  
-Supongo que no. - Contestó. - Cómo sea, vine a buscar a Rusia, ¿lo haz visto?. Se supone que debió de llegar a casa hace dos días, le mande mensajes y lo llame pero no me contesta, ¿sabes algo sobre él?. -  
  
\- Puede qué sepa... - Dije jugando con mis dedos. - Él estaba... -  
  
\- Aquí estoy. –

Respingo de nuevo gracias a la nueva voz que se escucha a mis espaldas, no tengo el valor de voltearme y enfrentarlo. Escucho los pasos de Rusia acercarse hacia nosotros y cuando lo hace se pone a mi lado, coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros.  
  
Esto están incómodo ; podía sentir cómo el padre y el hijo se peleaban por medio de la mirada.

Ya sabía que Rusia y URSS no se llevaban del todo bien, aún que fueran padre e hijo, ellos tenían conflictos familiares.  
  
\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, ¿no debes estar en Rusia?. - Pregunta Rusia con su grave voz.  
  
\- Que mal educado de tu parte Rusia, solo vine aquí por ti. - El semblante de URSS cambió a uno más serio, miro hacia mis hombros y frunció el ceño. - Haz faltado a casa. –

-Se cuidarme solo. - Contestó de vuelta.  
  
El silencio reino entre los dos, no podía más con esto así que me safe del agarré de Rusia. Me ambos me miraron.  
  
\- Sale pues, veo que tienen asuntos que atender entre ustedes. - Dije alejándome. - Adiós URSS, fue un gusto verte de nuevo y Rusia te veo luego, supongo. –

\- ¡México espera!. -  
  
No le hice caso a esos dos, me heche correr enseguida tratando de perderlos de vista, sentía cómo venían detrás de mí tratando de alcanzarme. ¿Cómo podía huir de ellos?  
  
De la nada se apareció Onu con una tablet en sus manos, se veía afligido y triste.

-¡ONU!. - Le grite, el mencionado me miró a mi sorprendido.  
  
\- México no deberías estar corriendo, tu debes... -  
  
Y no lo deje terminar ya que rápidamente me lance a sus brazos.  
  
-¿Qué estas...?. –

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Aleja a esos pendejos de mi!. - Señale hacia atrás donde venían Rusia y URSS.  
  
-¡México!. - Llegaron ellos detrás de mí.  
  
Yo me aferre a ONU.  
  
\- Lo único que quiero es paz, ¿acaso no puedo tener eso? - Susurre. ONU me palmeo la espalda, la acaricio suavemente y después me paso detrás de él.

-¿No deberían estar en su pais?. - Cuestiono severamente ONU. Paso su mirada a URSS. - URSS, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?. -  
  
\- Vine por Rusia, pero quería ver a México. -  
  
Ay virgencita, no otra vez; todo se vuelve a repetir como en la segunda guerra mundial.

URSS siempre insistía en verme, siempre quería que estuviera a su lado, que fuera su mano derecha, que siempre le avisara donde estaba.  
  
Era lindo en cierto punto, pero... Había ocasiones donde él quería arrevasar la línea de nuestra relación de amistad y yo tenía que ponerle un alto...  
  
Llego un momento en donde le di el placer de una noche, antes de que yo me fuera.

Pero todo quedó ahí.  
  
O eso creí yo.  
  
\- Me enteré de lo que pasó. -Dijo serio URSS.  
  
ONU se encrespo en su lugar, yo tambien; se supone que mi embarazo debe de quedar en secreto.  
  
\- ¿S-sobre el Embarazo de México?. -Respondió nervioso ONU.

-¿Embarazo?. - Cuestiono lentamente URSS, viéndome de reojo, creí que haría un escándalo pero no, en vez de eso comenzó a reírse cómo si hubiéramos contado un chiste. -Jajajaja, ¿embarazado? ¿Un contry?, ¿México?. - Reía sin parar. Rusia se le quedó viendo como si estuviera viendo algo irreal al igual que ONU. Yo solo negaba con mi cabeza, no me sorprendía el hecho de que URSS se riera y de que lo tomara como un chiste, por qué yo más de una vez le había hecho una que otra bromita, así que tomarse esto era como si le contará un chiste. - Los contrys no pueden embarazarse. -

Los tres nos miramos entre sí, URSS acallo su risa.  
  
-¿Cierto?, los contrys no pueden embarazarse. - Pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Menos yo. -¿Cierto México?. -  
  
\- Ah... Yo... - Suspire derrotado, no voy a mentirle a URSS, después de todo fue alguien importante en mi vida, pero si se lo digo, lo voy a lastimar, lo lastimare como una vez fue en el pasado. - URSS, debes saber algo. - Hable.

\- México no debes. - Dijo ONU intentando callarme. Pero Rusia se interrumpió.  
  
\- Si México cree que es lo correcto, lo dira. No le fastidies. - Dijo Rusia.  
  
\- Gracias Rusia. - Agradecí profundamente. Me volví a re-dirigir con URSS. -Es posible-Con sólo decir esas palabras, la Sonrisa de URSS se esfumo.

\- ¿Qué?, pero eso... Eso no es posible. Tu y yo lo sabemos. - Sabía a lo que se refería.  
  
\- Eran otros tiempos. - Dije. Voltee a ver a los otros dos postes. - ¿Pueden dejarnos solos, por favor?. -  
  
ONU asintió, pero Rusia, no muy convencido acepto.  
  
Me quedé solo con URSS y proseguí.

\- No puedes estar embarazado. Yo se eso. Lo vivimos los dos, ¿recuerdas? . -  
  
\- Pero en aquella época sabíamos muy poco de esto. -Le Dije. - Está vez es real. - Toque mi vientre. - Yo, tengo vida dentro de mi. - Formule una pequeña sonrisa

-¿P-pero cómo? ¿Cómo fue posible?. -  
  
Solo podía contestar una cosa.  
  
\- ONU... ONU logró hacer una máquina, aún no se cómo funciona. Pero lo averiguare.-  
  
URSS se quedó en silencio, se volteó y comenzó a irse.

\- URSS... - Mencioné su nombre.  
  
\- Iré a ver si ya puso la marrana. - Me dijo triste pero sonriendo y al final se retiro.  
  
Quería ir detrás de él, pero las náuseas atacaron y tuve que irme corriendo hacia el baño.


	11. 10.

— ¿Cómo que en un relación?. — Cuestiona Alemania, sin poder creer lo que les había dicho Rusia; “México había salido con su padre”, por lo que había entendido hace rato.  
  
No es que fuera un chismoso y fuera a contar las cosas de México y su padre, él no era así... Solo qué, Canadá, Alemania y China se habían topado con Urss sin querer y se preguntaban por que Urss estaba aquí.

Por ello, fue que el trío le pidio explicaciones a Rusia, y este sin tener escapatoria, les contó lo poco que sabía.  
  
— El señor Urss está aquí “originalmente por ti”. — En colmillo la palabra China con sus dedos. — Pero en realidad se entero de lo que pasó en la reunión y vino a ver a México. —

— Así es. — Contestó Rusia serio, de su abrigo saco un cigarrillo, lo prendió y comenzó a fumar, lo bueno que estaban fuera del hospital conversando un poco acerca de Mex y ahora su padre.  
  
Lo que le parecía extraño a Rusia, luego de examinar a sus compañeros quienes estaban en sus propios asuntos, fue ver que no estaba USA con ellos.

De inmediato Rusia escupió su cigarrillo aterrado; el americano no estaba con ellos porqué no sabía que su padre estaba aquí para ver a México.  
  
¡OH, NO!

Desde la segunda guerra mundial, USA y su padre no se han llevado bien, bueno, puede que en cierto punto sí, ya que cooperaron para ser equipo y derrocar al Alemán de aquella época oscura. Sin embargo, desde que tiene memoria, ellos siempre han sido rivales, eran alguna especie de “Ene-amigo”.

Cuándo acabó la segunda guerra mundial, todo fue bien por algún tiempo, pero cuando comenzó la segunda guerra fría, su rivalidad creció más y su padre perdió la guerra, pero al cabo de esta se veía muy demacrado; un día, después de llegar de un viaje lejano, llegó con los ojos rojos e hinchados, su rostro herido como sus manos, sucio y muy cansado.

Aquella época Rusia notaba que su padre se estaba sucumbiendo en una depresión fuerte, a veces llegaba a ver a su padre borracho en su despacho mientras escuchaba música vieja, y se disponía a llorar susurrando el nombre de alguien entre balbuceos que no conseguía descifrar Rusia en su momento.

El tiempo pasó y su padre cada vez empeoraba, hasta que un día, a su casa le llegó una carta junto con un paquete pequeño de color café claro que iba dirigido hacia su padre, claro ; Rusia se lo dejó en la puerta del despacho de su padre, del cual no salía para nada y si lo hacía, sólo era para comer o para comprar cigarros y alcohol. Después de ahí, sólo dejó que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo.

Pasaron los días en los que Rusia y sus hermanos no sabían nada de su padre, hasta que un día lo vieron salir de su despacho, los cabellos rubios de Urss eran largos, le había salido la barba y se veía sucio. Bielorrusia le dijo a Rusia como forma de broma que parecía un vagabundo, Rusia y Ucrania estuvieron de acuerdo en ello, pero siguieron viendo a su padre, el cual había accedido al baño por primera vez desde que llegó a casa.

Rusia se acuerda que su padre tardo una hora en salir; ya duchado, con un buen corte de cabello, rasurado y con otro cambio de ropa a su estilo, parecía que su padre volvía a ser el mismo de antes; claro que con ello había cambiado radicalmente, les enseñó a sus hijos diferentes formas de guiar, ser buen líder, a Rusia lo guió para ser su heredero sin complicaciones.  
  
Pero... Sus hijos, aún no entendía como su padre había mejorado de la noche a la mañana.

Su respuesta llegó cuando Rusia fue al despacho de su padre a tomar un libro para leer, Rusia nunca fue de esos niños que leía cuentos infantiles, él era más de leer otro tipo de cosas y su padre tenía en su despacho la mejor colección de libros de detectives, romance y terror que él podía disfrutar. Así que de aferro a tomar un libro de tapa roja que le había llamado la atención, se acercó al estante grande y tomó el libro, pero al hacerlo, otro libro de tapa azul rey cayó también, pero no sólo, del contenido del libro se desparramaron muchas cartas y una que otra hoja arrugada.

Rusia al contemplar esto se asusto, su padre lo iba a matar por haber desordenado las cosas de su padre, así que ni lento ni perezoso, recogió cada carta y la acomodo dentro de las páginas del libro, todo iba en orden, hasta cuando levantó las hojas. La curiosidad de Rusia lo llevó a leer un par de líneas donde mencionaba que México estaba orgulloso de su padre por volver a levantarse, por ser el mismo hombre que conoció tiempo atrás, por ser de nuevo su amigo, aún que sea a distancia, pero... Aquel país de otro continente se despedía de su padre, le decía que por el bien de ambos, ya no debían de hablarse, hasta que el destino así lo quisiera.

Firmada por México.  
  
Rusia entonces comprendio todo, aquel tal México había ayudado a su padre a levantarse de su depresión.  
  
Rusia terminó de recordar aquello cuando escucho ruidos provenir desde las puertas del hospital, ahí, se encontraba su padre discutiendo con el americano de 50 estrellas.

\- ¡Fuck you, comunista!. - Grito el Americano.  
  
\- Jódete tú, maldito capitalista. - Gruñó el otro con cólera en su voz. - Voy a decirlo una sola vez. - Dijo Urss. - Aléjate de México. - Advirtió.  
  
\- No. Tú aléjate de mi México. - Advirtió el otro.

\- ¿Tú México?. - Casi se hecha a reír Urss. El Americano realmente no sabía de lo que hablaba. - ¿En qué te basas en decir eso?, él no te pertenece. -  
  
El americano entonces se acercó más Urss, burlón y triunfante.  
  
\- ¿A no?. - Sonrió. Aquella. Sonrisa puso en alerta al soviético. - ¿Entonces cómo es que mi México lleva en su vientre a mi hijo?. –

Aquello Rusia no lo vio venir, su padre dándole un golpe a USA en su mejilla y este correspondiendole los golpes.  
  
Era obvio su padre había enfurecido.


	12. 11.

México se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital regresando a su habitación después de haberse sentido mal.  
  
¿Enserió así sentían las náuseas?, no lo recordaba así; en el pasado, cuando había quedado embarazado de Urss, su embarazo fue diferente.

No tenía tantas náuseas, los cambios de humor jamás aparecieron, su cuerpo era fuerte, soportaba el cansancio, pudo haber antojos, pero nada exagerados como en la actualidad, que ahora se le antojaban unos buenos tacos al pastor con doble tortilla.  
  
\-- Necesito comer algo. -- Dijo mientras su estomago gruñia, dio vuelta en la esquina y se topo con Suiza de frente. -- Valió verga. -- Susurro para así mismo México.

\-- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo fuera de tu habitación?. --  
  
\-- Yo... --  
  
\-- ¡Entiende que estas delicado!. --  
  
\-- Es qué... --  
  
\-- Creí que China, Alemania y Canadá te cuidaban. –

\--¡Pues no es así!. -- Interrumpió México, ya sentía que los cambios de humor aparecían. -- Ellos aparecieron, me cuestionaron, luego comenzaron a discutir con ellos, USA apareció y me ayudó a salir de ahí, después me compro este mameluco y me lo entrego. -- México enseña el mameluco, Suiza lo sostiene entre sus manos, pude sentir que la tela es suave y cálida, pero no deja de lado la sorpresa; que USA se a lindo con alguien más era inesperado y en cierto punto aterrador, Levanta la cabeza y sigue escuchando al mexicano. -- Urss está aquí. --  
  
Al mencionar al soviético, el médico no puede evitar sentir escalofríos mientras su mente es llevado al pasado recordando el terrible suceso de antes.

\--¿U...Urss?. -- Pregunta lentamente, una gota de sudor recorre su frente. Si el padre de Rusia estaba aquí, era porqué ya se había enterado de todo.  
  
México asiente.  
  
\-- ¿Él sabe que tú...?. --  
  
\-- Sí. -- Confirma México.

Hay un poco de silencio, Suiza piensa en cómo puede ver a la cara al soviético; luego de tantos años, el soviético ¿ya habrá superado su pérdida cómo México?

\--¿Donde está ahora?. --Se atreve a Preguntar. México suspire cansadamente, Suiza comprende que Urss debe estar vagando por su hospital, tal vez triste, tal dolido y quizás debe sentirse traicionado, pues su hijo iba a tener un bebé con México, algo que Urss deseaba tanto, y, por cuestiones de la naturaleza, no pudo lograrse.

\-- No lo sé. -- Responde el mexicano. -- Iba a seguirlo, pero me entraron los achaques y ya no pude. -- Vuelve a respirar, intenta controlarse y no dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos que están a flor de piel, pero falla en ello en cuanto una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos castaños. -- Debiste verlo, lo volví a lastimar. -- Dice con voz quebrada y tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas. -- De verdad, soy una mierda con él, nunca debí de meterme a la segunda guerra mundial. ¡Nunca! . -- Hipa y llora más.

Suiza sólo contempla al mexicano lloroso y derrotado, sabe que la bipolaridad es normal en el embarazo, así que no debe de preocuparse. De su bata saca uno pañuelos y se los da a México quien los toma dando un gracias y después recibe ligeras palmadas en su espalda como forma de consuelo por parte del médico; México ya se siente mejor, aún que siguen escurriendo más lágrimas.

\-- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por el hospital?, estoy seguro que estarás más a gusto conmigo. -- Menciona el suizo.  
  
\-- ¿Seguro?, ¿no te interrumpire en nada?. –

\-- Claro, además tengo tiempo libre ahora. -- Dijo Suiza con una ligera sonrisa. -- Además así sirve que te ha lo de tu estado de salud y de las cinco bolitas que llevas adentro. -- Se atreve acariciarle el vientre a México, quien este ríe y un poco, luego se calma, para luego comenzar a caminar junto con el suizo.

\-- Tú... Crees... ¿Qué ahora si se logre?. -- Interrumpe el silencio México con un hilo de voz.  
  
Suiza pasa saliva, pero se siente confiado, ahora con el gran equipo que tienen y los avances médicos y científicos que se han logrado hasta ahora, puede sentir que lo logrará.  
  
No permitirá que de nuevo. México este al borde de la muerte.  
  
No permitirá que sus bebés mueran...

No...  
  
Cómo el último.  
  
\-- Sí, yo confío que si se puede. -- Dijo determinado Suiza mientras se iban a la área de pediatría.  
  
-... -.... -... –

\-- Carajo, ¡ya suéltalo!. -- Gritaba Canadá intentando separar a su hermano de la gran riña que se traía con el señor Urss. Pero el de cincuenta estrellas, estaba aferrado al soviético, el Americano no quería que la ex- unión soviética estuviera cerca de su amado México, ni mucho menos de su hijo.

\-- ¡Sueltame Canadá!, ¡déjame partirle la cara!. -- Gritaba USA revolviendose en los brazos de su hermano, Alemania le fue ayudar pues parecía que el chico Maple no iba a durar mucho sosteniendo a USA. -- ¡SUELTENME!. --

Mientras, en la otra esquina, China y Rusia sostenían a Urss con todas sus fuerzas, el ruso mayor demostraba ser el más fuerte de la familia de Rusia, aún que fuera un poco más grande, Urss se mostraba su buen estado físico, pues a pesar de que ya no habían guerras, el seguía entrenando y pudo demostrarlo cuando se safo del agarre de China, luego tomó a su propio hijo y lo arrojo junto con China a los arbustos, para luego abalanzarse a los tres constrys restantes.

\-- ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!. -- Grito furioso Urss mientras una enfermera desde lejos avisaba a su jefe (Suiza) que había problemas afuera del hospital.


	13. 12.

La sala estaba llena de bebés recién nacidos, algunos lloraban y otros dormían...  
  
Era adorable el ambiente, ver a los recién nacidos disfrutando de su vida tranquila. Ojalá y México estuviera así con sus próximos hijos, en su país, en su casa, rodeado por sus bebés estando tranquilos.

Suiza lo había llevado hasta el lugar de pediatría para calmar al mexicano, pues anteriormente lo había hecho encontrado estresado y alterado.  
  
Ver a los recién nacidos lo ayudarían a relajarse y calmarse tan siquiera un poco.  
  
\-- Son tan lindos. -- Murmuró México mientras veía como un bebé bostezaba.

\-- Exacto. -- Dijo Suiza. -- El ambiente te ayudará a relajarte y tranquilizarte un poco. --  
  
México se giro a verlo.  
  
\-- Gracias Suiza, enserió. –

De pronto el ambiente calmado se interrumpió por el sonido del teléfono del suizo, este, un poco alertado, reviso su teléfono, a lo mejor llego un trauma masivo que le solicita su presencia o uno de sus pacientes se había puesto inestable, pensaba eso o cualquier tipo de emergencia, pero jamás pensó que se trataría de algo tan peligroso que podría resultar en una guerra mundial.

 _“¡Señor!, ¡el señor USA y URSS se están peleando frente el hospital!, ¡ayuda!.”_ _  
  
_¡Joder!  
  
¿¡Qué las potencias no se podían estar quietos por cinco minutos?!, ¡esto era el colmo!, ¡los hecharia del hospital!, no, eso no era suficiente, ¡los castigará en no ver más al mexicano!.

 _“¡Voy para allá!”._  
  
Envío y guardo su celular.

\-- ¿Pasa algo?. -- Pregunto México al notar al Suizo con una mueca de enfado y una aura que desproticaba lo negativo, incluso lo hizo incomodarse y su interior se removió un poco, mientras que los bebés que estaban durmiendo, poco a poco fueron despertando en llantos. -- ¿Suiza?. -- Preguntó de nuevo México.

\-- Voy a matarlos.-- El suizo comenzó a correr hacia recepcion, algo que desconcertó al Mexicano, jamás había visto así a Suiza tan furioso, lo que le causaba una tremenda curiosidad, ¿Quién fue el causante de un Suizo furico?.  
  
Debía de saber, a toda costa. Así que lo siguió.

* * *

\-- ¡¿No pueden estarse quietos ni por cinco minutos?!. -- Gritó ONU con enojo al contemplar a un Americano golpeado, con sangre seca en su boca, con algunos moretones en su rostro, el rubio cabello embarañado, rasguños en los brazos, nudillos sangrando. Y en ese estado, así lo igualaba Urss y los demás que, por querer parar la pelea, salieron perjudicados.

China salió con el labio roto y casi un brazo roto.  
  
Canadá salió con la frente sangrante, gracias a Dios solo fue una herida mínima y una pierna casi rota.  
  
Alemania, tenía el ojo morado y le dolía la espalda.  
  
Rusia por otra parte, se ganó con un brazo lastimado, una nariz sangrante, labio roto, ojo morado.

Si, el que peor se llevó toda "la recompensa", fue Rusia y todo por tratar de frenar la pelea.  
  
Dios santo, pensaba ONU, ¡parecían niños pequeños peleándose!  
  
Claro, después de una rotunda pelea y dejarse casi moribundos, había sido a sala de traumas para que los doctores lo tratarán  
  
\-- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!. –

Los seis países se paralizaron en su camilla al escuchar la molesta voz del médico cirujano.  
  
\-- ¡Ni un minuto!, ¡ni un jodido minuto pueden quedarse quietos!. -- Se queja Suiza.  
  
\-- No es lo que parece. -- Murmura con dificultad USA, esto solo hizo que Suiza enfureciera más.

\-- ¿¡Qué no es lo que parece?!, ¿¡QUÉ NO ES LO QUE PARECE?!. -- Grita el medico iracundo, lleno de furia. -- ¿¡Cómo es posible que siendo potencias no puedan comportarse?!, ¡ya son adultos, carajo!. --  
  
\-- Pues eso dicelo a la cerda celulitica. -- Murmura Urss molesto, mientras venda su muñeca.

\-- ¡Jodido comunista!. -- USA, se levanta causando desorden al entorno, las enfermeras y doctores se asustan ante el enojo del americano. Pero es detenido por su mismo hermano, que había puesto su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse y jalar a su hermano de vuelta a la camilla.

\--¡YA BASTA!. -- Grita está vez México, Si, el Méxicano ya había llegado detrás del Suizo y escucho todo, desde los gritos hasta como Urss ofendía a su ex amor. México pasó a la sala a donde habían sido llevado los países para atenderlos y que estos no hiciera mayor desastre.

Cuando entró encontró a China, Alemania y Canadá heridos, pero su atención se concentro en cierto Ruso que inte taba no quejar se por el dolor, había sido el más perjudicado, supuso México, que Rusia sólo trataba de parar la pelea, pero fue para peor para el soviético menor.  
  
Sin duda México se acercó hasta estar a lado de Rusia con preocupación.

\-- Su comportamiento es inaceptable. -- Dijo México atrayendo la atención de todos. -- Miren lo que provocan. -- Señaló a su alrededor. -- No se por qué se pelearon, ¡pero basta ya!. -- Regañó, luego vendo con cuidado el brazo de Rusia, paso hacia china e hizo mismo que con Rusia, y así se pasó con cada país, intentando curarlos, el resto se lo dejaría a los profesionales.

Pero cuando llegó con USA, tomó su mentón fuerte, este al instante se quejo por el dolor y noto de inmediato que el Mexicano estaba furioso con todos ellos. Así qué, nada ni nadie podía relajarlo. Él no era una opción.  
  
\-- Mex. -- Urss lo llamo fríamente, tanto que el tono que uso estremeció al tricolor, pero este le ignoro mientras limpiaba con gazas las heridas del gringo.  
  
Quién haya provocado el conflicto se las vería con él.

\-- México. -- Esta vez el tono de llamada de Urss resonó fuerte, se notaba a distancia que el soviético mayor no le agradaba nada que el americano estuviera tan cerca del mexicano, sin embargo eso no evitaba la estúpida pregunta pero igual de importante que le taladraba la cabeza.  
  
\-- Urss, ahora no. -- Dijo México

\--¿Entonces cuándo?. -- Cuestiono el ex-militar. -- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estas esperando un hijo de este hijo de puta?!. -- Grito tan furico, se levantó y enfrento al. Mexicano, lo tomó por el hombro y lo giro bruscamente, lo que provocó el jadeo tanto sorprendido y asustado de ONU y Suiza. Sin embargo la sorpresa aumento cuando México le dio tremendo puñetazo a Urss en su rostro mandandolo al suelo.

\-- ¡YA BASTA MALDITA SEA!.-- Grito el tricolor. -- ¡TODOS USTEDES PUEDEN IRSE A LA MIERDA!. -- Señaló a todos. -- ¡QUIERO PAZ!, ¿¡ES TANTO PEDIR UN POCO DE PAZ?!. --  
  
\-- Mex, espera, necesitas controlarte. -- Dijo Suiza, intentando tranquilizarlo, porqué si México tenía esos repentinos cambios de humor los que sufrirían las consecuencias serían esos bebés en sus vientre.

\-- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!. -- Exclamó México alterado. -- ¡Quiero que se alejen de mi!. -- Dijo. -- Y tú que te comportes. -- Señaló a USA. -- Madura de una vez, gringo. -- USA bajo la cabeza, luego México se volteo a un consternado Urss. -- Se que te molesta que este embarazo de alguien más. -- Sus ojos de México se cristalizaron, quería llorar, pero no lo haría. Se limpio sus ojos, se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió. -- Se que aún te duele la pérdida de nuestro hijo. --

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, sobretodo de USA y Rusia.  
  
Urss desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, México, tomó unas gazas, les puso alcohol, fue hacia él, se inclino hasta su altura, tomó su mentón y lo giro para que se vieran fijamente mientras se dedicaba a limpiar sus heridas del rostro que alguna vez lo cautivo.

\-- A mi también me duele, pero debo seguir adelante. Y tú... -- Acaricia con suavidad las mejillas del soviético mayor. -- Debes hacer lo mismo. Ya hablamos de esto. --  
  
Urss por su parte sólo sostuvo las manos de su mexicano, siempre sería su mexicano; Su águila dorada.  
  
\-- Perdóname. -- Dijo.  
  
Mex, negó.

\-- Sólo... Hagamos que no paso esto y atiende a Rus... -- México se ve interrumpido por cierto dolor en el vientre.  
  
Conoce la sensación, ya una vez lo vivió, recuerda el dolor, el ardor, la sensación de que un liquido se va derramando por en medio de sus piernas, es algo... horrible.  
  
Pues eso siente, el horror de sentir esos sintomas que le hacen saber que probablemente este sufriendo un aborto.

\-- ¡SUIZA!. -- Grita México temblando, su mano se dirige hacia su vientre, le duele, le duele mucho.


	14. Restricción

\- ¡DÉJAME ENTRAR!. -  
  
Gritaba un Americano iracundo y preocupado, pues ya hace más de una hora que Suiza se llevó a México hacia una sala de urgencia apartada de todos ellos.  
  
USA no sabía el estado del mexicano, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más sentía la angustia carmoniendo su ser, lo único que quería el gringo era solo saber si todo se encontraba bien.

Pero era un hecho que no sabía nada, no podía preguntarle a nadie, ni siquiera a ONU, pues este se encontraba junto el mexicano y el suizo en aquella sala que no le permitían entrar, pues era detenido por sus propias creciones; FBI y CIA, quien custodiaban la puerta por órdenes de ONU, incluso estaba autorizados para implentar la fuerza por si era necesario.

-No. - Contestó FBI de manera fría.  
  
\- ¡SOY SU CREADOR!, ¡LES ORDENÓ QUE ME DEJEN PASAR!.- Grito de nuevo USA con la esperanza de que ambas de sus creaciones le comprendieran, estaba angustiado, ¿y si México perdía a los bebés?, ¿y si México estaba colapsando?, ¿Y si...?, las preguntas seguían surgiendo en su cabeza, USA se ahogaba en su propia preocupación, se sentía culpable, cómo los otros.

Sobre todo cierto soviético que esperaba en la esquina de la sala de espera, acompañado de su hijo y de China.

Urss no quería esto, no quería alterar a México, no quería provocar aquello que por tantas noches le arrebato el sueño y le sucumbió a la depresión. Oró mucho, le pidió a todos los Dioses existentes que cuidarán a su Águila dorado, su pequeño guerrero que siempre se a mantenido en pie ante cualquier situación, no podía dejarse vencer, debía de ser fuerte; Su México era fuerte y siempre lo seguirá siendo, pero...

_“No quisiera volver a repetir esto. Duele. Duele demasiado. No puedo estar así, hay personas que me necesitan y dependen de mí... Y es por eso, que debo de alejarme de ti.”_

Las palabras de México vuelve a su mente como una apuñalada hacia su propio corazón, no quisiera recordar aquello, el abandono que sintió cuando México hablaba enserió y de verdad lo dejo. Terminaron su relación luego e perder a su hijo.

Rusia por su parte sólo puede sentir incomodidad para sí mismo, no sabe qué hacer, ni sabe como dirigirse a su padre, no creía que con un : _"Todo estará bien",_ calmaria a su padre, al contrario, creo que lo sentiría más culpable.

China se encuentra en la misma posición y Alemania igual.  
  
\- Suficiente, ya me harte. -  
  
Canadá se levanta de su asiento ha esperado mucho tiempo, no puede quedarse sin hacer nada.  
  
El bicolor se dirige hacia donde está su hermano gritando hacia FBI, el de hoja toma a su hermano por hombro y lo hala hacia atrás, USA se tambalea, pero no deja de lado su impresión.

\- Muévanse ahora. - Habla con voz fría dirigiendose hacia las dos organizaciones de su hermano mayor.  
  
\- No está permitido la entrada. A ninguno de ustedes. - FBI se muestra inaccesible, seguirá con su postura firme.  
  
\- No me importa lo que tu noviecito te haya ordenado. - Dijo Canadá amenazante hacia la organización . - muevete. –

\- No. - Volvió a repetir FBI, aún que un poco molesto.  
  
Camda gruñe, está a punto de levantar el pueño cuándo la puerta es abierta y de ahora sale Suiza. Todos los países se aglomeran a su alrededor, esperan a que el medico hable. Sólo quieren escuchar esas palabras que los pueda... O aliviar de su culpa o horrizarlos y hacerlos sentir como la mierda.  
  
Lo que pase primero.

\- ¿Y bien?. - Pregunta China.  
  
Suiza los fulmina con la mirada, no quiere ni verlos, pero sabe que son cercanos al Mexicano.  
  
\- Falsa alarma. - Es lo único que dice y se retira.  
  
Las potencias sólo respiran con alivio, se han quitado un peso de encima.  
  
La puerta vuelve abrirse de nuevo, esta vez es ONU quien sale.

\- Potencias. - Los llama ONU seriamente, estos sólo levantan la mirada. - De ahora en adelante ustedes tienen prohibido a cercarse a México. No pueden ponerse en contacto con él, no lo pueden ver, ni hablar, mantendrán su distancia. No tienen permiso ni para estar en su territorio. - Asegura firmemente. - Cualquiera que rompa esta regla, será severamente castigado. -

Las potencias quieren protestar, incluso Urss que ya está preparado para reclamarle, pero todos se callan en cuanto vuelven escuchar a ONU hablar.  
  
\- México estará siendo cuidado por dos guardaespaldas, ellos me informaran si ustedes se le han acercado, si han tenido contacto con México y tienen el permiso de emplear la fuerza bruta, no debería, pero es necesario. –

USA quiere hecharse a reir, tal vez ONU haya contratado a espías que se creían los suficientemente buenos y especiales, pero ¡por favor!, USA podría contra ellos, incluso con una mano. No podrian en contra de él, podría ver a México, eso era lo que creía él.  
  
\- Tal vez ya hayan escuchado de ellos. - ONU sonríe, en parte malicioso, en parte divertido. Disfruta de ver las reacciones de los países cuando dos sujetos se aparecen ante todos ellos.

USA y Urss son los primeros en quedarse con la boca abierta y con la sangre helada. Alemania no sabe que decir al ver a su padre junto con el imperio japones.  
  
\- Ellos custodiaran a México. - Dice ONU.


	15. 14.

\- ¡¿Te haz vuelto loco?!. - Grita USA iracundo, hace aun lado a sus dos organizaciones para poder agarrar a la organización de la paz, pero hay alguien más que se le adelanta e incluso le da un golpe de paso a ONU, quién cae al suelo.  
  
El americano se aleja tan pronto como ve al Aleman iracundo.  
  
\- ¡¿Serás idiota?!. - Grita Alemania, intenta agarrar a ONU pero es alejado por su padre quien lo empuja

\- Alemania. Aléjate. - Dicta su padre mientras ayuda al organización de la paz a levantarse junto con el imperio Japonés.  
  
\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?. - Urss se acerca sin poder creer que el Nazi que creyó haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, siguiera vivo, ¿cómo?, ¿qué no se suicidó?.  
  
\- La pregunta sería. - Interrumpe USA. - ¿Cómo demonios es que estas vivo?

Nazi solo los ignora, sabe de sobra que hablar con ellos empeoraria las cosas, así que solo los ignoro.  
  
\- Te están haciendo una pregunta. - Habla Alemania cabreado, el simple hecho de ver a su padre en frente de él le hace remorar todo su pasado. - ¡Contesta!. -  
  
\- Cierra la boca Alemania. - Dice Nazi con una voz tan fría que hace acallar al Alemán y al resto de países.  
  
Pero no Urss.

El soviético se planta frente a Nazi, este se encrespa aunque trata de fingir que la presencia de Urss no lo pone nervioso, es todo lo contrario.  
  
\- ¿No estabas...?. -  
  
\- Será mejor iniciar con la misión. - Interrumpe imperio japonés, toma del brazo a Nazi y lo hala hacia atrás, el japonés sabe que Urss es capaz de poner tan nervioso a su compañero que hasta sonrojos involuntarios puede sacarle.

Urss gruñe por debajo al verse frente a frente con el japonés, su antiguo rival de amor con México.

\- Te juro que si intentas hacerle nuevamente uno de tus asquerosos experimentos, te torturarme hasta que supliqués por tu muerte. - Amenaza Urss, luego ve a Nazi. - Por favor, al menos dile a México que deseo hablar con él cuándo el castigo haya sido levantado. - Con estas palabras, Urss se aleja hasta estar alado de su magullado hijo, lo carga como costal de papas, Rusia ahora desearia protestar por avergonzarlo así frente a sus compañeros y enemigos, pero le da igual; esta tan machacado y dolido que lo único que quiere es poder ser llevado a casa y descansar, ya vería a México luego, pues él tenía sus métodos.  
  
Por otra parte los hermanos americanos, se miraron entre sí, podían ir en contra de las reglas de ONU, reprocharle que todo esto comenzó por su culpa y el haber "jugado" con armas que él desconocia.  
  
Pero...

\- No hay nada que hacer aquí. No ahora. - Dice USA, toma por el hombro a su hermano, este suspira cansadamente, de verdad quiere ir a ver a México, pero no podra si Nazi y el imperio japonés está a su encargo. En frentarse con esos dos sería brutal, ni si quiera con su hermano podría ganar. Pero daba por hecho que él y Usa planearian algo para ver a México.  
  
Alemania solo se fue al igual que China.

\- ¿Estas bien?. - FBI por fin se acerca a su novio, el cual sangra por su boca, la organización sólo asiente, toma la mano de su novio y se reincorpora como puede. - Te curare, ven conmigo. CIA -  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?. -  
  
\- Haz el reporte de lo que sucedió. Y anuncia que las potencias no podrán acercarse a México hasta nuevo aviso. –

-Claro, hermano. - CIA, se retira como su hermano y la organización, los únicos que se quedan es el Nazi y el imperio.  
  
\- ¿Quién va primero?. - Pregunta el Alemán, esta ancioso por ver al mexicano de nuevo, pero no tanto como el imperio japonés quien sonrie.  
  
\- Yo voy. - Dice Imperio y se adentra hacia la habitación de México.

Una vez ahí, el japonés camina lentamente hacia la cama de México, quien se encuentra recostado de lado.  
  
Probablemente esté durmiendo, pero se da cuenta que una leve melodía es cantada por México para luego detenerse.  
  
\- Deberías estar descansando. - Le regaña suavemente el japonés al mexicano, quien se voltea por completo y suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién puede descansar con aquel ruidero que hacen afuera?. - Responde México.  
  
\- Te pido disculpas, no era nuestra intención. -  
  
-No importa. - Dice sin importancia México, logra sentarse en la camilla, se hace un lado y palmea a su lado indicandole que se siente a su lado.  
  
Hay mucho de que hablar.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué estás aquí?. - Pregunta directamente México.  
  
\- Vengo a pagar mi deuda. - Responde el japones.


	16. 15.

[ 2 M E S E S D E S P U E S]  
  
Sí, exactamente, dos meses habían pasado y digamos que nuestros queridos países se encontraban rotundamente en frascasdos en sus temas; políticos, comerciales, cuidando de su país, pero aquello era punto y aparte, pues cuando llegaban a su hogar lo primero que hacían era preguntar por los informes del mexicano, ¿cómo está?, ¿saben algo nuevo?, ¿cómo sigue de salud?, ¿saben algo de los bebés?.

No.

No sabían nada, ni sus propios especialistas en espionaje y hackeo podían enterarse sobre la situación en México, todo estaba perfectamente restringido para las potencias.

Pero eso no impedía que dejaran mensajes hacia el teléfono de Mex o enviaran desde cartas y paquetes para el mexicano, claro todo esto se le hacia llegar al mismo México, ONU se lo había permitido con la condición de que tanto como Nazi y el imperio lo revisaran primero para ver su conténido y lo que recibía México era o comida, por parte de Alemania, pequeña ropa para los bebés ( Sobre todo USA mandaba esto), algunas flores por parte de China y Canadá, y Rusia le mandaba pequeños poemas o le contaba como iba la situación con las demás potencias, ya que México estaba restringido incluso a contestarle las cartas y mensajes solo podía recibirlos.

Agradecía mucho a Rusia por haberlo informado sobre la situación; USA aveces le reclamaba a ONU en las juntas sobre cuando podrían verlo, claro que a esto se le sumaban muchos países, ya que incluso si padre España y sus hermanos también habían sido alejados del mexicano, pues siendo aliados de las potencias podía informar acerca sobre la situación del Mexicano.... A lo que ONU no respondió e ignoro y siguió con la junta.

México parecía estar encerrado incluso en su propio País sin tener contacto con ningún país, más que con Nazi y con Imperio japonés, que debes en cuando charlaba con el mexicano recordando viejos tiempos, haciendo que el mexicano frunciera el ceño, se mantuviera callado e incluso riera divertido y cómplice, pues algunas cosas el mundo exterior no sabía del propio México.

Así como USA guardaba sus más oscuros secretos en el Área 51, México tenía sus secretos también.  
  
Al teléfono de Nazi le llegó un mensaje, era ONU, lo leyó y confirmó con un : _"ya vamos para allá."_

La próxima junta seria en Japón, lo que lo alegraba en parte al Imperio japonés, pues ya hace años que no veía a su hijo, lo único que sabía era que era mitad animal, pues a palabras de México a veces le veía con orejas y cola de gato y que por ellos lo molestaban unas cuantas veces otras causaba la ternura, pero ¡hey!, Japón aparte de ser lindo, era un país joven considerado muy serio e incluso frío, pero se le veía, aveces, ¡enamorado del hermano gemelo de Corea del Norte!.

Imperio estaba orgulloso de su hijo, tenía buena fama, aveces sufría de desastres naturales catastróficos, pero su hijo y su pueblo mostraban con orgullo y honor que se podían levantar las veces que hiciera falta y gritarle al mundo : _"¡Aquí estoy de nuevo, de pie!."_  
  
El auto blindado y de color negro aparco en un hermosa residencia de donde se podía ver fuentes de agua construidos a la antigua, flores de distintos tipos.

Llegaron a la puerta donde cierto japonés ya esperaba al Mexicano, pues hacer el primero en llegar debía de ser resguardado por Japón y Corea de Sur, con ellos se sentaría por el día de la junta.  
  
\- ¿puedes caminar por ti solo?, ¿o necesitas ayuda?. - Pregunta Mazi, viendo como A Mex se le dificultaba el pararse, su vientre había crecido mucho, para ser unos seis meses, parecía que el Mexico iba por el noveno mes y contando.

Enserió era impactante que el Mexicano resistiera cinco fetos dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
\- Si, yo pué... - Pero no termina la frase pues el peso de su cuerpo hace que se regrese a su asiento refunfuñando. - Maldita obesidad. - Gruñe, luego Nazi lo toma de las manos y lo ayuda a levantarse, y bajarse del auto. El. Mexicano no duda en caminar rápidamente hacia Japón quien lo recibe de manera formal y gentil.

Nazi sólo sonríe y después ve a su compañero, que sólo se a quedado inmóvil en su asiento, nota como Imperio toma su katana y la aprieta, también se muerde los labios y nota que esta un poco preocupado.  
  
\- No puedo. -  
  
\- ¿Eh?. -  
  
\- N- No puedo, no puedo verlo. - Dice el japonés.

\- ¿Por qué no?, es tu hijo, solo dile hola mocoso, y después entra, México nos necesita. Recuerda lo. - Dice sin interés Nazi.  
  
\- ¿Cómo así?. Tal vez me odie. -  
  
\- No lo hará. -  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?. -  
  
-Por qué México le está diciendo. - Señala Nazi al frente, Imperio dirije su vista hacia donde señala Nazi y no puede creer lo que está viendo.

La águila de guerra, apodo antiguo de Mex, estaba conversando animadamente y señalando el auto donde estaba, su hijo varias veces volteo hacia el auto, su cola de gato de esponja y deja de moverla ; Imperio recuerda que algunos gatos esponjanla la cola cuando están siendo amenazados o siendo hostiles.  
  
Cómo sea, imperio ya piensa que su hijo ya lo odia por ver aquella reacción de su hijo.

\- Anda, ¿acaso el imperio japonés tiene miedo de su propio hijo?. - Se burla Nazi, y su compañero solo baja la mirada, Nazi se encrespa, no pensaba que tenía la razón, solo estaba bromeando. - No puede ser tan malo, al menos tienes la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con tu hijo. - Nazi palmera la espalda de japones y luego se baja del auto para ir corriendo a lado del México, mientras tanto, Imperio se queda ahí pensativo.

¿Tiene el valor de enfrentarse a su hijo?, o ¿es un cobarde como sus enemigos?.  
  
\- Creí que los rumores eran falsos. -  
  
Imperio se queda helado al escuchar la voz sería y fría de su hijo, no se atreve a subir la mirada.

\- Pero veo que son ciertos. - Japón levanta el mentón de su padre. - México hizo un buen trabajo ocultandote. . - Sonríe. - Espero que sepas mantener tu palabra y no irte de nuevo. - Japón toma del cuello a su padre. - Te juro que si le traiciones o le haces algo, yo mismo te buscaré y te mataré lentamente. - Japón suelta el cuello de su padre con un poco de brusquedad. - Bienvenido a tu hogar, padre. -


	17. 16.

La junta recién comenzaba, muchos países entraban a la instalación saludandose y charlando con sus compañeros, pero había un grupito de latinos que se querían acercarse a su hermano; México se encontraba en medio del joven japonés y del Sur coreano más aparte era custodiado por sus dos escoltas que impedían con una mirada aterradora alejar a cualquier país que quiera acercarse a México.

\- No siquiera puedo saludarlo. - Se queja USA mientras ve al otro lado a su mexicano reír con el japonés y con Corea del Sur. - Los envidio. -  
  
\- ¿De Japón y de Corea del Sur?, por favor Ame. - Su hermano esta a su lado mientras frunce el ceño, se le ve molesto. - ¿A quien engaño?, también siento envidia. -  
  
\- Entonces no soy el único. - Alemania se presenta detrás de los hermanos Americanos.

\- Daría un 1 millón de dólares por saber de que están hablando . - Comenta USA.  
  
\- Pues acepto ese millón, gringo. - Rusia aparece y se sienta alado del Americano mientras muestra su celular con los mensajes que le van llegando gracias a Corea del Norte pues este estaba sentado alado de su hermano gemelo.

\- ¿Cómo demonios es que lo convenciste?. - Cuestiona Alemania.  
  
Rusia sólo ríe divertido y señala con la mirada hacia donde está Corea del Norte y China.  
  
\- Jo, ya entiendo. - Menciona USA. - Utilizaste a China. -  
  
\- Me debía un favor. - Contesta Rusia, luego su teléfono vuelve a sonar recibiendo un mensaje de North Corea.

\- ¿Qué dados? - Canadá pregunta ansioso.  
  
\- Dados: México conversa sobre su embarazo, todo está bien, aún que ya siente las leves pataditas, dice que aveces siente mucho movimiento. Les cuenta historias de su vida. Y les cuenta sobre ... ¡Nosotros !. - Sonríe Rusia enternecido, al igual que Estados Unidos, Canadá y Alemania.  
  
Mientras tanto al otro lado de la reunión.

\- Quiero llamarlos por nombres originales, estaba pensando en nombres cómo: Usme, Chime, Alex, Ruxu, Came. -  
  
\- Es lindo pensar en eso. - Sur comenta enternecido. Japón asiente y ve el vientre de Mex, ¿sería posible que Corea del Sur aceptara un bebé suyo?.  
  
De solo pensarlo se sonroja levemente, tener un bebé con Corea del Sur lo haría muy feliz, pero ¿sur que pensaría de eso?.

\- Yo también quisiera tener bebés. - Comenta Sur sonriendo amablemente, aún que su mirada se dirije a Japón, este solo se sonroja aun más.  
  
¿Eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo que él fuera el padre de su futuro hijo?


	18. 17.

La junto comenzó en cuanto el resto de países tomaron su lugar y no tardo mucho tiempo en que Onu comenzó hablar.  
  
\- Los he citado hoy, para dar un gran anunció; cómo sabrán, México está embarazo. -  
  
Todo el mundo fijo la vista en el mexicano, el cuales sólo levantó su mano con una sonrisa, pero de entre el público gritaron.  
  
\- ¡Por causa tuya!. –

La organización se encojio de hombros sintiéndose culpable, más sin en cambio debía de proseguir.

\- Sí, por causa mía. - Acepto. - Pero ese tema lo discutiremos después cuando todo este termine, pues sea descubierto recientemente que por el mundo recorren las calles una organización que desconocemos, no sabemos de dónde surgió, de donde vino, quien la fundó y cuales son sus intenciones con México. - Onu se puso serio, hablaudio un par de veces y de una puerta aparecieron CIA y FBI, estos dos se colocaron frente Onu y luego mostraron a todos una bala pequeña, parecía del tamaño de una aguja, se veía incluso cómo una, pero en su interior portaba un líquido verde.  
  
USA no pude evitar examinar a fondo la bola, pues se le hacía conocida; no recordaba nada así hecho por él, ni siquiera por el soviético actual o de Urss, China, Alemania o su hermano, no, esa cosa pertenecía a otro tiempo, otra época.

El pasado.

\- Se descubrió que esta pequeña bala es de uso experimental, pero puede ser utilizada en cualquier arma, pude llegar a ser mortal si es usa en contra de alguien. -  
  
\- Cómo yo. - Dijo México interrumpiendo.

-Exacto. - Coroboro Onu. - Sin embargo, mis expertos me han asegurado que esta bala puede ser mortal si es disparada a zonas vitales, pues el líquido verde tiene variantes de un paralizante que puede atacar el corazón de la víctima silenciosamente por días y la víctima no se daría cuenta de los efectos hasta el décimo día, que es cuando los efectos hacen su efecto-

\- ¿Qué tipo de efectos tiene?. - Preguntó USA, muchos países lo miraron mal, incluso Rusia, puesto que pensaban que el norte americano podría investigar sobre la sustancia, incluso dar con sus componentes originales y utilizarla con sus enemigos e incluso aliados; era un arma perfecta y peligrosa.

Pero no, USA no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo de utilizar esa variante contra el mundo, si estaba interesado era porqué ese líquido pondría en riesgo a todos, incluso a él mismo, debía de ser encontrada y rastreada hasta dar con sus creadores.

El americano se intercambio sus lentes de sol por unas gafas, saco papel y un bolígrafo, apuntaría todo lo que dijera Onu; componentes, variantes, modo de uso, que tal letal podría ser, lugares vitales en la que la bala era más efectiva y se podría en contrar una cura para ese veneno, que una vez estuvo en el cuerpo de su México...  
  
¡Por Dios!.

USA se levantó de inmediato de su asiento atrayendo la atención de todos.  
  
\- Haz dicho que esa bala suelta ese veneno paralizante que mata el corazón de la víctima hasta el décimo día, ¿cierto?.- Dijo USA con su corazón palpitando rápidamente.  
  
\- Así es. - Contestó Onu sin saber adonde quería llegar USA.

\- Entonces. - Dijo, luego hizo una pausa, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que México no habían sido infectado con ese tipo de bala. - ¿Cómo es que México no está muerto?, ¿no le habían disparado?. -  
  
Todos comenzaron a murmurar que USA tenía razón, ¿cómo era que México había salido vivo de eso?.  
  
\- Por qué las balas especializadas no iban dirigidas hacia él. - Habló Suiza seriamente acallando a las masas.

\- ¿Cómo dices?. - Preguntó confundido Rusia.  
  
\- Las balas que yo saque del cuerpo de Mex eran normales, no estaban alteradas ni nada por el estilo. - Dijo el Suizo con determinación. Eso confundía mucho más a todos. - Pero las balas especializadas si iban dirigidas a todos nosotros. - Sentencio.

De nuevo, todos los países se alteraron, incluso se preguntaron si habían sido envenenados.  
  
Lo cuál era ridículo, pues se suponía que debieron de morir meses atrás.

\- Por suerte, ninguno de nosotros fue infectado, pero si uno que otro humano. - Se lamento Suiza al recodar como un humano habia llegado rogando por ayuda a su hospital ya que le había contado que un sujeto con capucha le había disparado días en una pierna, por supuesto fue atendido por herida de bala, pero eso, solamente había sido la punta de iceberg para que los demás síntomas se desarrollaran y el sujeto por fin muriera después de 10 días.

Suiza levantó la mirada.

\- Tengo dos teorías, acerca sobre el por qué nos dispararon a todos; la primera es posible que busquen infectar a nuestros humanos para hacerlos enfermar y afectarnos por medio de ellos... - Dijo. - La Segunda, buscan eliminarnos a nosotros para que nuestras naciones desaparezcan y ese "alguien", se apodere de nuestras tierras... En conclusión, alguien busca eliminarnos para quedarse con nuestra población para así gobernar a su propio antojó . -

\- ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con México- Kun?. - Pregunto Japón interesado.  
  
\- A México no le dispararon las balas especializadas por que esta embarazado de potencias. - Alemania comienza atar cabos, ahora todo parecía tener sentido.  
  
\- Requieren de los bebés para establecerse primeros en sus tierras. - Dijo Rusia.

\- Y para poder manipularlos a su antojo cómo marionetas. - Menciona Canadá.  
  
\- Por eso quisieron envenenarnos, para impedir que impidamos que se acerquen a Mex y a los niños. - Dice China. - Si nosotros morimos. -  
  
\- Tienen todo el mundo en sus manos. - Concluye América miéntras termina de apuntar en las hojas.

\- Correcto. - Finaliza ONU. - Nuestra prioridad es cuidar México hasta que nazcan esos niños y luego... -  
  
\- ¿Y luego?. - Se para México, al escuchar esa palabra. No es por nada pero México poseia ese instinto de detectar problemas realmente gordos.  
  
Onu sabe que arriesga su vida al decir esto, pero no tiene de otra.  
  
\- Los niños serán eliminados-

Todo el mundo se queda callado ante las palabras de Onu.México se siente desfallecer ahí mismo, mientras siente un remolino de emociones atravesar su cuerpo.  
  
\- Se finaliza la junta, pueden irse. - Concluyó Onu y se marchó de la sala siendo el primero, mientras los demás países solo procesan la información.  
  
Sobre todo México.


	19. 18.

Onu había abandonado la sala, dejando a México con un sentimiento realmente amargo.  
  
Las lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, pero se aguanto; ya no lloraría más, después de todo ya tenia visualizado que haría si se presentaba de nuevo esta situación.

-Chicos, ¿pueden ayudarme a levantarme?. - Imperio y Nazi no dudaron en ayudar al Mexicano, este se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida mientras era observado por los otros países.  
  
Llegó a la salida y justo cuándo tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir, México se giro y miró a sus dos guardaespaldas que le vieron sorprendido.

\- Ya no hará falta que me cuiden. - Dijo Mex con suavidad.  
  
\- Pero... -  
  
\- Están al mando de Onu y no quiero meterlos en problemas, así que, agradecería que se se mantuvieran lejos de mi. - Dijo el tricolor decaído, a pesar de que sonreía con tristeza.  
  
\- ¿De que estas hablando?. - Cuestiono Nazi con una sonrisa mostrando su hilera de dientes, pero con una mirada amigable.

-¿Crees que te abandonaremos?. - Prosiguió Imperio.  
  
\- Nosotros trabajamos para Onu, eso es verdad. - Dijo Nazi con una voz comprensiva, que hasta sorprendió a Alemania. - pero no te abandonaremos. -  
  
\- Te prometimos protegerte y eso es lo que haremos. - Ahora Japones estaba sorprendido a pesar de tener un rostro serio. - Tú nos ayudaste, nos salvaste. Ahora nos toca a nosotros. Déjanos qué nosotros tres te protegamos. –

México estaba agradecido, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, aún que le desconcertó el hecho de que los tres iban a protegerlo, ¿cuáles tres?, ¿quién era el tercero?.  
  
Al ver la mirada de México confundido, Imperio se río bajamente. Pueda que el mexicano no tenía la posibilidad de mantenerse en contacto con los demás, pero ellos sí, y habían hecho ciertas llamadas hacia un soviético.

Por la puerta pasó nada más ni nada menos que Urss con un semblante frío, pero cambiaba cuándo el veía al Mexicano.  
  
\- Urss... - Murmuró México.  
  
\- Descuida, vamos a protegerte de Onu. - Dijo el soviético. - Nadie se acercara a tus hijos, te lo prometo. - Tomo las manos de México y les dio un ligero apreton que calmo el acelerado corazón del tricolor.

Estaba asustado y por alguna razón ya presentía que de ahora en adelante las cosas se iban a poner muy turbias.  
  
\- OK. - Respondió México, aceptando la ayuda de los tres contrys de la segunda guerra mundial, pero debía de hacer algo antes.

Rompiendo las reglas que le impuso Onu fue hasta donde estaban las potencias, se planto frente a ellos, hurgo en el abrigo que tenía puesto y de ahí saco 4 sobres de color blanco y se las entrego a cada País y estos, un poco confundidos, aceptaron los sobres.  
  
\- No podía comunicarlos. - Dijo México. - Ya le di una a China y esta feliz, así que pensé que tendrían que compartir esa felicidad con ustedes. –

Las potencias abren el sobre mientras escuchan a México. Abren el sobre y de ahí sacan cuatro imágenes de lo que eran...  
  
\- ¡¿Enserió?!, ¡¿un niño?!.- La cara de USA era de completa felicidad pura, veía la imagen y podía notar a su bebé desarrollándose, en la parte de la esquina de la imagen decía "niño". - ¡Esto es...!. -  
  
\- ¡Una niña!. - Alemania grita de felicidad por ver la imagen.

¡Un niño!. - Grito Rusia.  
  
\- ¡También es un niño!. - Dijo Canadá.

México, veía las reacciones de las potencias, ellos estaban felices por ver las ecografías que Suiza le había tomado hace poco tiempo para saber su condición y México consideraba que era correcto mostraserlos a los demás, de algo malo debía sacar algo bueno.

Ell mexicano iba a retirarse en silencio, pero fue tomado de los hombros y volteado para ver unos ojos azules profundos.  
  
\- ¡Casemonos!. - Le dijo Rusia México.  
  
De nueva cuenta toda la sala se volvió a quedar en silencio.


	20. 19.

\- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!. -  
  
Exclamaron todos los países.  
  
\- ¡Ni de coña!, ¡mi hijo merece algo mejor!. - Grito España haciendo aparición.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, España?. - Gruñó molesto Urss.  
  
\- Por si no lo saben, mis hijos son los mejores. - Reclamo Francia dándose anotar, detrás de él venía Inglaterra. - No cabe duda que harán feliz a México.

\- Pues mi mocoso no se queda atrás. - Defendió Nazi.  
  
Así los contrys mayores comenzaron a discutir quién sería el esposo perfecto para México, mientras este, se sentía tan incómodo estando ahí, Imperio discretamente se acercó hacia a México, lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió con sigilo hacia la salida.

\- Jajajajajajaja. -  
  
-¡No te rías!. - Dijo un sonrojado México. - Esto no es gracioso. -  
  
\- ¡Pero claro que lo es!. - Prosiguió riendo imperio. - ¿Viste las caras de todos?, ¡fue una locura total!, debo darle puntos a Rusia, se ve que ese mocoso te quiere mucho. –

\- Y-yo no... Es qué... - México inclina la cabeza, juega con sus dedos nervioso.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?. - Pregunta Imperio viendo que México a cambiado sus expresiones, y entiende algo; se siente presionado por todo esto; el atentado, los nuevos enemigos, la sobre-protecciones que ahora tiene tanto para él cómo para sus futuros hijos y ahora la simple idea de casarse con alguna potencia lo ha abrumado mucho. Es mucho para él.

\- Podemos irnos a tu país si quieres, le puedo decir a Nazi y a Urss que nos alcancen después. - Comenta el japonés.  
  
México niega.  
  
\- No, esta bien. Estoy bien. - Dice México y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

_"Aquí viene de nuevo el cambio de hormonas." Piensa de inmediato el japonés preparándose para lo que venía._

\- ¡No puede ser!. - Comienza a llorar México y abraza al imperio, este se encrespa en su lugar, jamás sintió este tipo de afecto en su pasado y menos en su presente, puede que algunas veces, pero cuando lo hacía, era inconsciente de sus acciones, siempre despertaba abrazando a Nazi después de una secion de sexo con él.... Y ahora que México lo abraza, lo hace sentir ciertamente incómodo.

Pero acepto su abrazo, dándole delicadas palmadas para conciliarlo.  
  
\- Voy a perder a mis bebés. - Lloro Mex. - Onu me los quitará en cuanto nazcan, y no podré hacer nada. -  
  
\- Todo estará bien, te prometimos protegerte y eso haremos. -  
  
México niega repetidas veces en el pecho de Mex.  
  
\- No es suficiente. - Dijo.

\- Tiene que serlo, Mex, somos ocho contra uno; Ahora que sea presentado esta situación. Las potencias estarán más al pendientes de ti y de los bebés. -

\- No quería que fuera así. - Dijo México. - Quería que mis hijos tuvieran una oportunidad de ver el mundo, de sentirlo, de que fueran independientes, de que cuidaran de su pueblo a toda costa, que amaran con fulgor sus tradiciones; quiero verlos crecer, quiero estar en sus vidas. - Se aleja del japonés y luego limpia sus ojos. - Y se lo que necesito hacer. -

Imperio vio como la mirada de México cambia a una de completa desición; aquella mirada la vio cuándo cruzaron por primera vez miradas, cuándo se enfrentaron por primera vez en Okinawua.  
  
Entonces el japonés sonrió con gracia.  
  
 _"El águila vuelve alzar su vuelo. Es libre, no está atado a nada, ni a nadie."_ Piensa Imperio.  
  
\- ¿Cuál es el plan jefe?. - Con curiosidad pregunta Imperio.

\- Dejaré la Onu. -  
  
Imperio casi se suelta a reír de nuevo, ¡eso es! ¡Es el México temerario que conoció! Y del cuál se enamoro años atrás.  
  
\- Después de todo, sigues siendo temerario, mocoso. - Comenta con orgullo el japonés.  
  
\- Si Onu quiere a mi hijos, tendrá que matarme primero. - Dice México decidido. - Imperio. - Llama México.

\- A tus órdenes. -  
  
\- Podrías comunicarle a todo el mundo, que yo, Estados Unidos Mexicanos abandona la Onu...- Con aquello dicho, Imperio Japones asiente y se dirige hacia la sala de reuniones, mientras México se retira del lugar también, necesitaba estar solo por algunos minutos.

* * *

\- Ahora sea quedado solo, es la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, ¿no lo crees?. - Aquel contry sonríe sádica mente, su compañero se dedica a mirar al Mexicano con fascinación; se ve tan hermoso, cómo la primera vez que lo vio.  
  
\- Sí, es el momento perfecto. - Corobora el ruso con voz grave, se baja del vehículo y camina directa hacia al Mexicano, cuándo está lo suficientemente cerca, México se da cuenta que no está solo, que está más a acompañado que nada.

\- Joven nueva España. - Dice el imperio Ruso.  
  
\- México. - Nombra el primer imperio Alemán alargando una sonrisa que estremece los huesos de México.  
  
\- ¡No puede....!. - Es demasiado tarde para gritar y dejarse llevar por el total impacto. El imperio Ruso le tapa la boca con un trapo de cloroformo.

Rápidamente, México actúa, da un fuerte codazo hacia el estómago del sovietico, este le suelte por el dolor, México intenta correr mientras escucha las estridentes carcajadas de imperio Aleman.

\- ¡Corre Mexicano!, ¡corre!, ¡porqué el coco te va a comer!. - Dice el Alemán con locura mientras persigue a México.  
  
-Entonces, solo me queda deshacerme de los demás. - Comenta el Ruso y de entre su abrigo saca una bomba de tiempo.


	21. 20.

Sobre el suelo estaba un contry americano herido, lastimado al igual que todos, a la lejanía podía escuchar los miles de gritos de todos los contrys, su visión era borrosa, casi no podía distinguir nada, su cuerpo estaba entunido de los pies a la cabeza.  
  
Se encontraba confuso.

¿Qué pasó?, ¿dónde está?, ¿Cómo llegó ahí?.  
  
De pronto apareció un contry de altura mayor, con un parche en un ojo, sonriendole con ternura pero a la vez burlón, vio como aquel contry Ruso le dedicaba algunas palabras que pudo leer a la perfección de esos labios que una vez probó.

Usa cerro los ojos por un momento, parecían sólo segundos para él el poder cerreros y abrirlos nuevamente, pero cuándo lo hizo se encontró con Rusia gritándole, no entendió al principio que era lo que le decía, se encontraba ensordecido, pero de apoco fue recuperando la audición y con ello la memoria de lo que había pasado.  
  
\- ¡LEVÁNTATE!. - Grito Rusia.

USA abrió sus ojos sorprendido y asustado, tomó la mano del ruso quien se la había extendido para ayudarlo a levantarlo, en cuanto se levantó, se sintió mareado y aturdido, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba hecho pedazos, algunos contrys lloraban, otros gritaban por la desesperación y pocos sólo se mantenían conscientes o se mi-conscientes.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó?. - Preguntó USA aún aturdido y confundido, su mente aún no podía procesó todo lo que había pasado.

\- El lugar exploto. - Dijo Rusia mirando a todos lados. El soviético de igual forma se encontraba aturdido, perdido, su mente estaba trabajando a toda marcha, se podría decir que tenía el control de todo, aun que su cabeza planeaba sumergirse en una desesperación que lo ahogara, pero no; debía de mantener la calma a pesar de que veía a sus compañeros desangrándose, gritandose y desmayandose por todos lados.  
  
El lugar era como un manicomio o mucho peor.

\- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿dónde están todos?. - Preguntó USA mirando a todos lados, intentando no caer en la desesperación. No Veía a su hermano por ningún lugar o a sus padres  
  
\- No lo sé. - Rusia también se encontraba buscando a su padre, no lo veía por ningún lado, estaba seguro que estaba a su lado, pero ahora ya no; tampoco veía a sus hermanos. - ¡Ucrania!, ¡Bielorrusia!, ¡Kazajistán!, ¡Padre! . - Gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- ¡C- chicos!. - Un mal herido Alemán caminaba hacia ellos, no cojeaba de una pierna por lo lastimada que estaba, menos mal había hecho un torniquete. - ¿Están bien?. -  
  
\- Sí. - Respondió el Ruso poniéndose a lado del Alemán para ayudarlo a caminar, más este se fijo en el brazo del soviético, su mano colgaba y escurran hilos de sangre, parecía estar dislocado pero el Ruso no se había dado cuenta.

\- Tu brazo. - Señaló el Alemán.  
  
\- ¿Qué?. - Rusia miró hacia donde señalaba el alemán y se fijo de que su brazo estaba dislocado, no se había dado cuenta, a lo mejor era la adrenalina quien le impedía hacerle sentir el dolor. - Diablos. –

\- Rusia, Alemania, no están. - USA se junta con el duo, se había separado un poco para ver si encontraba su familia, pero no los allo en ningún lado o al menos a su alcance. - No encuentro a mi familia, creo ellos... Ellos... -  
  
\- No pierdas la calma. - Le interrumpió el Ruso. - Yo tampoco encuentro a mi familia, ¿y me ves que estoy llorando?. -  
  
Aún que faltas no le ganaban.

\- No. - Prosiguió Rusia. - Tenemos que mantener la calma y trabajar en equipo para encontrar a nuestra familia así qué, USA. - Se dirijo al Americano. - Ponlo como estaba. -

USA sin dudarlo tomo el brazo del Ruso.  
  
\- ¿Listo?. - Preguntó USA.  
  
El soviético respiro profundamente, mentalizadose por el dolor que iba a pasar, pero sería temporal.

\- Hazlo. - Dijo decidido el Ruso y lo que siguió fue el crujir del hueso reacomodandose en su lugar acompañado de un grito del Soviético, al final tuvo que improvisar una fedula con su suéter.  
  
\- Sigamos buscando a los demás. - Dijo Alemania, sus compañeros asintieron y se dirigieron al centro de lo que una vez fue la Sala de reuniones, ahora todo era escombro.

Los tres contrys caminaron por todo el lugar ayudándo en el camino a sus colegas, a sus aliados y amigos, pero ninguno veía un rostro familiar.  
  
\- ¿Debo de darme por vencido?. - Cuestiono el Americano mientras salía del lugar donde una fue la reunión, al salir, nos había mucha diferencia, los escombros estaban por todos lados.  
  
\- Por supuesto que no. - Dijo Alemania sentadose con ayuda del Ruso en un escombro. - Ya apareceran su familia. –

\- Y tu padre. - Dijo el Ruso. El Alemán se quedó callado. Mientras Rusia sólo veía hacia el cielo, ya anochecía, ¿dónde estaba la ayuda?, ¿dónde estaban las ambulancias y los helicopteros?.  
  
\- ¿Dónde está la ayuda?. - Cuestiono Rusia.  
  
\- No lo sé. - Respondió USA. - Creo que no hay señal. –

¿Y cómo sabes eso?. - Pregunto Alemania.  
  
\- ¿No es obvio?. Ya habrían mandado ayuda, ya nos estarían auxiliando y curando. ¡Pero no!, cómo ves, todo lo que tenemos es ¡nada!. - Dijo irritado el americano.  
  
\- Yo solo preguntaba... - Murmuró Alemania dejando que USA se deahogara un poco comprendia por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Pues no preguntes algo que ya es obvio. - Contestó malhumorado USA.  
  
\- Ya callense. - Dijo Rusia intentando escuchar a su alrededor, creyó escuchar algunos golpes de metal.  
  
-¿Callarme yo?. - Siguió USA, el Ruso chasqueo la lengua y se añejo de ellos, dejaría que el americano descargará todo su mal humor con el Aleman, mientras tanto el buscaría el origen del metal chocando contra otra cosa.

Fue siguendo el sonido, que lo fue llevando hacia una habitación que estaba notablemente bloqueada por tubos y varillas de metal, el sonido provenía desde adentro, Rusia intento quitar las cosas de metal, fue removiendo uno por uno hasta que al fin pudo entrar, al menos una parte de su cuerpo, por una rendija pude ver el objeto con el que era golpeado contra otro tubo.

-¡CANADÁ!. - Grito Rusia al ver al hermano del gringo tirado sobre el suelo y empalado con algunas varillas. - ¡CANADÁ!. -  
  
Rusia rápidamente fue quitando los tubos que le obstruian el paso, los separaba una pared de varillas, tubos de metal y algunos escombros de concreto.  
  
Pero tardaría en remover los sólo, necesitaba la ayuda de los otros dos.  
  
\- ¡Volveré con ayuda!. –

El pobre canadiense que se había mantenido consciente desde que el imperio Alemania lo atacó y lo empalo personalmente, había sido testigo de cómo el Alemán se había llevado al pobre Mexicano quien intentaba ayudarlo. Pero las súplicas de México no funcionaron, se podría decir que la águila de guerra de la que todo el mundo conocen, no estaba disponible para luchar, no con aquella patada que el Alemán le había propinado en el vientre al Mexicano cuando este, en un intento desesperado por defenderse, México fallo el Golpee y en consecuencia el Alemán lo tomó de su cabeza lo estrelló con la pared haciendo que México cayera al suelo.  
  
Canadá había jurado que cuándo se dio cuenta de la presencia del Alemán, no dudo ni un minuto en atacarlo, pero este parecía, inexplicablemente se había vuelto mas fuerte.

¿Cómo fue eso posible?, lo único que recuerda camada fue ver los ojos del imperio Alemán en una tonalidad roja, él, por lo que sabía que, jamás tuvo ese color de ojos.  
  
\- ¡Canadá!. - USA había llegado al lugar tan pronto como el ruso le informó sobre el paradero de su hermano menor, con urgencia fue removiendo los obstáculos que lo separaban de su hermano, se lastimo varias veces pero al americano no le importaba aquello, quería llegar hacia su hermano menor.

Cuándo el camino fue despejado, USA corrió hacia el canadiense solo para encontrarse a su hermano empalado por un par de varillas que se ubicaban en una en su pierna izquierda y el abrazo derecho.  
  
\- U- USA. - Apenas hablo el canadiense escupió sangre.  
  
USA sabía que el tiempo para su hermano se estaba acabando y debía de darse prisa si es que no quería que su hermano muriera y junto con él su gente.


	22. 21.

Hay una brisa fría que recorre todo el cuerpo de Mex desde la punta de sus dedos de los pies hasta la columna, siente mucho frío, se siente mareado y cansado, siente su cuerpo muy acalambrado, palpa su alrededor sin abrir sus ojos, lo único que siente es el suelo frío.  
  
Con lentitud va abriendo sus ojos, pero no ve nada, todo está oscuro.  
  
¿Acaso se habrá quedado ciego?, sí es así, ¿cómo es que...?

La pregunta queda incompleta cuando recuerda todo; la inesperada visita de dos seres oscuros que quieran atraparlo y lo consiguieron, la dura pelea que llevo con imperio Alemán en un intento por defenderse a él y a sus...  
  
\- No... No... No, no, no, no, ¡No! ¡NOOO!. - Grito aterrado, no sentía su vientre, no estaban sus hijos.  
  
Se levantó de inmediato, intento ver hacia todos lados, pero no veía nada más que la oscuridad.

Comenzó a llorar aterrado, esos malditos le habían quitado a sus hijos y no pudo hacer nada, ¡nada!, ¿probablemente ya estarían muertos?.


	23. 22.

El americano salió de aquella sala con paso decidido. Su rostro mostraba completa seriedad, aún que sus ojos, estaban hundidos en el odio, la ira y la venganza.  
  
En aquellos pasillos, USA iba rumbo hacia la salida seguido de Rusia que iba la distancia con sus demás compañeros.

En aquella Sede secreta que portaban las naciones, fuera del conocimiento de ONU, comenzaron a cargarse de todo tipo de arma; de fuego, de gases tóxicos y explosivos y cuchillos.  
  
El americano recargo su revolver, la misma que había sido durante su independencia y en contra de su padre. La consideraba su más fiel amiga y compañera en combate, pues es la arma que incontables veces le salvo la vida. Lo considera un tesoro nacional.

\- ¿Estas seguro?. - Cuestiono Rusia mientras recargaba un rifle, seria el flanco tirador.

\- Esos bastardos la van apagar. - Gruñó América, estaba sediento de sangre. - Primero nos quitaron a México y nuestros hijos y ahora... Mi hermano. - Las palabras se le atoraban al de 50 estrellas, se resistía a llorar por la muerte de su hermano, su país colapso, desapareció, sólo quedó nada más ni nada menos que un genocidio masivo. Canadá ya no exista. Su hermano había muerto frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada por salvarlo.

Ellos debían de pagar por lo que le habían hecho.  
  
China por su parte entendía al Americano, el dolor que sentía, pues sus naciones también fueron atacadas, pero no se comparaba con lo que le habían hecho a Canadá.  
  
Alemania, sería el que los guiará en esta misión, les diría que camino tomar y si habían enemigos a la cercanía.

Rusia iría con USA a proteger sus espaldas y viceversa a este punto ya no podía dejar solo al americano, así que tomó un revolver y una arma de alto calibre junto con un par de cuchillos.  
  
Ya listo el equipo, se dirigieron a los angares, donde los estaba esperando Japón y Corea del Sur listo para partir a la misión, él sería el piloto y Corea del Sur su copiloto, ambos estarían protegiendo al escuadrón desde el aire.

Todo el equipo se subio al helicoptero, USA le dio las coordenadas que le había dado su hermano momentos antes de morir. Japón asintió y despego.

* * *

Desde cabina, cierto dúo podía contemplar el sufrimiento de aquel mexicano que se moría lentamente al no tener a sus hijos dentro de él.

El Ruso que le encantaba ver a México de esa forma miró con gentileza la escena, mientras a sus espaldas, su hijo lo maldecía en todos los idiomas que el sabía y no sólo Urss lo estaba maldiciendo si no también Nazi, U.K e imperio japonés, de un lado se encontraba Francia de bastado por la pérdida de su hijo al igual que Onu, había perdido por completo a un país, un colega, un compañero, un amigo.

ONU, se sentía tan miserable, fallo en mantener la paz entre todos, se supone que el debería estar al tanto de todo y de todos, pero fallo...  
  
\- ¿Quieren dejar de molestar?. - Gruñó Imperio Alemán. - Despertarán a mi bisnieta y los otros .-Dijo.  
  
Entre sus brazos se encontraba una pequeña con colores muy brillantes, era diminuta y frágil. Mientras que un poco más allá de ellos se encontraba el resto de bebés durmiendo.


	24. ¿Cuánto Más Resistiras?

México ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante con vida. Se sentía cómo una vil basura.  
  
Sus ojos estaban perdidos a la a nada, mientras se dejaba invadir por esos pensamientos tan malos.  
  
¿Cómo no pudo ser capaz de proteger a sus hijos?, ¡se supone que es un guerrero!

Pero no... Cómo me veía las cosas, ya no era un guerrero.  
  
Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos tan rojos.  
  
—Duele... Duele... — Gimotea con dolor y pesar. Lo único que quiere es desaparecer, cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar jamás.

Fue cuando escucho una puerta de metal pesada siendo abierta. México ni se inmutó en levantar la vista para ver quién era, sólo dejó que las cosas pasarán, si su verdugo era el que habían entrado para acabar su vida, le agradecería por terminar su sufrimiento.  
  
A sus ojos unas botas de color negro, presenció, subió la mirada cansado y vio a cierto soviético.

— ¿Cansado?. —Preguntó Imperio Rusio. Mexico no respondió, volvió su mirada hacia el suelo.  
  
— México. — Le habló el ruso pero el mexicano no le hizo caso. Imperio se sentó a su lado y prosiguió a acariciarle sus mejillas a aquella nación que portaba el águila de la guerra y libertad en su bandera. — Mi México. — Prosiguió. — ¿Ya te cansaste de luchar en esta vida?. —

Solo por unos segundos, el mexicano respondió a su pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
  
—¿Por qué?. — Pregunta con curiosidad el ruso. — En toda mi vida que te he visto, siempre haz luchado en las peores circunstancias de tu vida. Siempre te levantas a pesar con las heridas que portas, entonces, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué es diferente ahora?, ¿por qué te dejas vencer?. —

— Me han quitado lo que yo siempre anhele. — Más lágrimas se escurren por sus ojos. — Y han matado a un amigo tan cercano. — Las palabras se le llenan de impotencia. Aún que quisiera ahora golpear al soviético, no podría por su escacez de fuerza fisica, se sentía muy débil por la cesárea que tuvo, a su memoria llega el duro recuerdo de cuando le abrieron y de liberadamente comenzaron a sacarle a sus hijos de su interior mientras el suplicaba que se detuvieran .

El recuerdo se desvanece cuándo México cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir.  
  
Mira al soviético, este le ve intrigante.  
  
— Están injusto. —Dijo México. — ¿Por qué me arrebataste a mis hijos?. —  
  
Imperio Ruso suelta un suspiro cansado.  
  
— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?. —

— Porqué de igual forma, tú, me arrebataste al bebé que esperaba de Urss. — Las palabras frías salen de su boca, odia rotundamente a ese soviético, a México jamás le agrado imperio Ruso, sólo lo trató educada mente mientras estaba bajo la tutela de España. — Nos arrebataste al bebé que tanto habíamos querido ambos. —  
  
— Tu realmente no querías a ese bebé. — Se defiende el soviético de las palabras de México.

— Mentira. Yo amaba a ese bebé. Lo quería conmigo y con Urss. — La voz de México intenta no salir quebrada . Le duele recordar cómo es que perdió a su primer hijo. —Contestame algo. —Dijo México reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para hablar. —Esto lo haces para vengarte de mi, ¿cierto?. —  
  
— No es verdad. — Responde bajamente.

— Lo haces porqué nunca acepte ser tuyo. – Prosigue México levantándose.  
  
—Basta. —  
  
— Por qué jamás acepte estar contigo y tener un hijo tuyo. —  
  
— No es verdad. —  
  
—Y ahora me castigas, porque en vez de elegirte a ti , elegí a USA. —

—¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?!. — Cuestionó imperio Ruso con cólera en su voz. — ¡Elegiste al Americano en vez de mi!, ¡elegiste a mi hijo en vez de mi!, ¿y a cambio de qué?, ¡de nada!, ¡ninguno de ellos te hizo realmente feliz! ¡Solo te usaron para sus propios beneficios!. —Grito, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía de nuevo, el mexicano le estaba recordando cómo elegido a alguien más que a él, ¡a él que siempre lo a amado todo este tiempo!.

—Elegiste el bando equivocado, México. —  
  
— Pues no lo creo así. — Respondió este de vuelta. — A pesar de que elegí a USA y a Urss o cualquier contry de mi cerncania, ellos son mejores que tú. —Sonríe México. — Y creeme que aún que no existiera ninguno de ellos, preferiría estar solo que pasar toda mi vida contigo. —

Esas palabras bastaron para colmar la paciencia del imperio Ruso, se acercó al mexicano y le dio un puñetazo directamente al rostro del guerro.  
  
México sintió el sabor de la sangre bajando por su nariz y el ardor en su mejilla, en sus labios también podía saborear la sangre. Le sabía a Victoria por hacer enojar al padre de Urss.  
  
Una vez el cuerpo de México cayó al suelo, el imperio se levantó y se fue yendo a la salida

— Te veré más tarde. — Dijo el soviético.  
  
México sólo escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca.


	25. Escuadrón 201 Parte 1.

Día : desconocido.  
  
Mes: Mayo.  
  
Año: 1944.  
  
Corria aquel año, en el que por primera vez vi a la águila de guerra descender.  
  
Aquel a liado del otro lado del mundo que trajo USA a mis tierras a pelear.

La primera vez que hablé con él fueron en las peores condiciones cuando mis hombres y yo estábamos en el campo de batalla enfrentandonos a una horda de alemanes que poco a poco iban a corralandonos.  
  
—¡Jefe necesitamos retirarnos!.— Un soldado me grito mientras disparaba al frente matando a unos cuántos enemigos que se avecinaban contra nosotros.

Mis hombres se desplegaron para dar la retirada, los alemanes estaban ganando cada vez más territorio. Era cientos de alemanes, no podríamos con ellos ahora, había perdido más de la mitad de mis hombres y estaba herido. Tenía mi brazo sangrando debido a que me habían disparado minutos antes.  
  
Lo que quedaba de mi equipo corrían conmigo para buscar un refugio, más sin embargo...

El enemigo nos había hecho una emboscada, nos acorralaron entre unos callejones.  
  
Creí que ese sería mi final, él mío y el de mis hombres, pero un ángel nos salvo.  
  
—¿Interrumpo algo?. —

sa voz casi burlona era de un país joven. Los alemanes voltearon al igual que yo y lo único que alcance a ver fueron unas enormes alas cafés que se desplegaba majestuosas y en el cielo un país de bellos colores.  
  
—¡Es él águila de la guerra!.— Grito un Alemán.  
  
—¡El ángel de la muerte!. — Grito otro.

—¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!. — Comenzaron a gritar aterrorizados los alemanes mientras se alejaban de nosotros.  
  
—¡Los soviéticos tienen de aliado a...!. —

Un Aleman no termino su oración cuándo de pronto una bala le atravesó el cráneo, luego su cuerpo cayó en el suelo manchando de sangre, aquel contry de alas se puso delante de mí protegiendome con sus alas, a mi y a mis hombres, lo unico que podía ver era su pequeña y delgada espalda.

— Les voy a dar dos opciones, mis compadres. — Su voz sonaba tanto burlesca pero a la vez seria. — Larguense de aquí con vida sin disparar, sin hacerle daño a mis amigos. — Por un minuto volteo a verme, unos ojos de color avellana pude apreciar, luego se giro para ver al enemigo. — Cómo verán uno de sus amigos es la viva muestra de lo que puede pasarles si no se van, enseguida. —

—¿Tú y cuantos más?. — Reto un Aleman apuntando a aquel contry.  
  
Por otro lado el contry alzó la mano y de los techos salieron hombres armados con rifles y otras armas apuntando hacia los alemanes.  
  
— Obviamente, yo y mis hombres. — Dijo el contry. — Si yo bajo mi mano ahora, ustedes serán masacrados aquí y ahora, así que les ordenó, marchense sin aprecian sus vidas... —

Nadie dijo nada, más otro Aleman solo se comenzó a reír. Levantó su arma, estuve apunto de gritar que le dispararon, cuándo pasó aquello.  
  
El contry de alas hermosas, bajo la mano y en un instante una lluvia de balas perforsron los cuerpos de los alemanes en cuestión de segundos.  
  
El suelo quedo manchado de sangre, las alas que nos protegían desaparecieron y aquel contry se arrodilló frente al montón de cuerpos.

Le escuché como hacía una oración en voz baja y pedía por sus almas.  
  
Un grupo de hombres se colocó a su lado, se percinaron y luego aquel contry se levantó con un suspiro, se giro a mí, nuevamente vi esos ojos avellanas, se plantó frente a mí, me analizó de pies a cabeza hasta que sus ojos se plantaron en mi brazo.

—Herida de bala. — Dijo tomando mi brazo. — Vamos te curare.—  
  
— ¿Quién eres? — De un momento a otro saque mi arma y le apunte a la cabeza, debo decir que me dejó muy impresionado de los que se hacían llamar sus hombres no me apuntarán y de que aquel tricolor solo sonreía cómo si le hubieran contado un chiste.

— ¿Y este es tu aliado, USA?. — El tricolor miró a mis espaldas. Donde salió un americano armado para la ocasión.  
  
— Dale la oportunidad de que se presente. —  
  
—USA. — Nombre al Américano quien hizo que bajara el arma de la cabeza del desconocido. —¿Lo conoces?. —

—¡Of course!. — Grito de felicidad. — Es del aliado que te platique. A él también lo han atacado los alemanes. —  
  
Mire desconfiando al tricolor, este me miró con gentileza, me brindó su mano como forma de saludo.  
  
—Sera un honor luchar contigo en esta guerra. —

Mire al americano, este me asintió. Si USA decía que era su aliado y estaba bien que el fuera el mío, era parte de la alianza.  
  
— Soy.... — Antes de poder contestarle y darle mi mano para aceptar su unión, yo me desmaye y a lo lejos solo podía escu har las ordenes que decía México que debían de ayudarme a recuperarme.

—¡No dejen morir al poste mayor!. —  
  
No se porqué sonreí al escuchar eso, estaba seguro de que ese aliado de USA iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre.  
  
Perdí la conciencia.


	26. Escuadrón 201. Parte 2.

— ¿Enserio? ¿el será mi jefe?. —  
  
—Así es... Así que comportate frente a él. —  
  
—Gringo, por favor. Ni que me hiciera chicharrón por solo decirle que esta muy rojito como un jitomate.—  
  
—Mex, por favor... —

Algunas pequeñas risas podía escuchar a la lejanía, voces que parecían ser amigables y pocas serias, me despertaron por fin.  
  
— Oh, mira, el rojito ya se despertó. —  
  
—¿Qué?. — Mi vista se aclaró con unos cuantos párpados, me vi en vuelto en un catre, con una manta tapandome, mi torso estaba vendado, mire más allá que solo las vendas, poseía cicatrices de la batalla anterior...

¡Mis hombres!.  
  
— ¡Wuo!, ¿A donde crees que vas?. —  
  
USA me impidió levantarme, me volvió hacia el catre.  
  
— Quédate ahí hombre, necesitas descansar lo suficiente antes de la siguiente misión. — Me dijo el de 50 estrellas.

—¡Mis hombres!. —Grite, intentado pararme otra vez, pensé que USA me de tendría nuevamente pero esta vez fue otra mano que me devolvió al catre un poco más fuerte, me voltee a verlo y me encontré con un uniformado, no parecía ser la vestimenta de mis soldados, parecía ser más adecuado a ropa para el frío que había en mis tierras; poseía una chaqueta de color café, parecía ser una cazadora, pantalones café claro junto con una largas botas negras, guantes en su mano, parecían ser de piel y estaba armado.  
  
¡¿UN ENEMIGO?!.  
  
—¡¡MALDITA SEAS!!. —

Me pare bruscamente mientras daba un puñetazo al extraño.  
  
—Esto será interesante. — Escuché a oír a USA, pero poco me importo lo que dijera, mi vista se concentró totalmente en ese contry de color verde, blanco y rojo. Esos colores; era... ¡Italia!.  
  
—Calmado rojito, no quiero herirte. —Le escuché decir.

—¡Bastardo!, ¡te mataré!. —Le amenace mientras intentaba golpearlo, sin embargo, aquel contry de menor estatura parecía ser muy ágil, esquivaba mis golpes con mayor facilidad, cómo si estuviese entrenado desde hace años.  
  
— USA, ¿Enserio este será mi jefe?. —Pronunciaba mientras se agachaba en una patada voladora.

—Así es. —Confirmó el americano. —Cuidalo, estaré afuera planeando todo para la siguiente misión. —  
  
—Pues ya qué. —Respondió este sin inmutarse, tenía un rostro tranquilo.—Mire jefecito. —Me dijo mientras detenía mi puño con ambas manos.  
  
Me quedé sorprendido y quieto cuando hizo eso.  
  
—¡¿Eh?!. —

—No quisiera lastimarlo. —Prosiguió, luego tomó mi puño en sus pequeñas manos. —De por sí ya está magullado, no quisiera hacerle otra herida. —  
  
—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa...?!. —Antes de poder continuar, pude notar un escudo en medio del color blanco.  
  
Él no era Italia y por lo que sabía sobre el Americano de su familia y amigos; uno de sus más a llegados, era su extraño vecino de la frontera

Soy México, señor. — Se presentó.  
  
—¿Un tercer mundista?. — Note cómo hizo una mueca de molestia, pero poco me importo. — ¿Qué hace un país de tu nivel en mis tierras?, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa refugiandote de todo esto?. —

—Señor, yo solo quiero ayudar en lo que pueda. —Me respondió firmemente y soltó mi mano con brusquedad. — Además, USA me reclutó cómo aliado, así que le agradecería que tuviéramos el mismo respeto para ambos, ya sabe, yo no quisiera llamarlo de manera ofensiva. —  
  
Me le quedé viendo algunos minutos, aquel contry parecía muy pequeño e indefenso. Tenía unos ojos cafés que brillaban mucho.

—Te daré la oportunidad de que te vayas a tu tierra, niño... —  
  
—¿Niño?. —  
  
—No quisiera hacerme responsable contigo, ya bastante tengo con USA, un niño más solo me estorvaria en el campo de batalla. — Dije mientras buscaba mi ropa, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que estaba semidesnudo y que poseía más vendas en mis piernas y mis brazos.

Busque en el catre donde estaba recostado, ahí estaban mis pertenecías y un poco de mi sangre, mierda, esos hijos de puta casi me matan, pero por fortuna la libre.  
  
Mientras me cambiaba, note sobre mi hombro que aquel chico seguía ahí de pie, mirándome fijamente mientras me ponía los pantalones.  
  
—¿Qué?, ¿acaso no habías visto uno tan grande hasta ahora?. — Respondó con fastidio, no vaya ser que esté chiquillo haya resultado homo.

—La tiene más pequeña que la de USA. —Me dijo. Algo caló dentro de mí, un sentimiento entre la vergüenza, la ira, la molestia y la pena ajena... Me sonroje, carajo... ¡Un jodido niño me sonrojo con solo decir esas palabras!.  
  
Ese tricolor avanzó hacia salida de la tienda de médicos donde estaba descansando; antes de que él saliera, me miró sobre su hombro y una mirada afilada me lanzó.

— Vaya lider. — Dijo con molestia.  
  
Me quedé confundido ante sus palabras y después se marchó del lugar dejándome sólo.  
  
“¿Vaya líder?”, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

* * *

—¿Cómo estuvo tu presentación con él?. —  
  
Me pregunta USA una vez que salí de la tierra de campaña para médicos, yo me acerco hasta él, me colocó a su lado, hurgo en mis bolsillos de mi chaqueta y sacó una caja de cigarrillos, le invitó uno a mi venñcino, este lo toma sin dudarlo y lo coloca en sus labios mientras yo guardo la cajetilla y sacó un mechonero mientras pongo el cigarro en mis labios.

—No me gusta. — Le dije mientras le encendía su cigarrillo a USA. — Me presente a él con cortesía cómo tñme lo pediste, me intento golpear. —  
  
—Eso sí que lo vi. — Se rio el de 50 estrellas mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo. — Pero ¿y el resto?. —Me preguntó.  
  
— Me cree que soy un niño. —  
  
—Ja. —Se bufo USA. — No sabe lo que dice. — Me dijo. —¿Y luego?. —  
  
—Me ha enviado devuelta a casa. —

—¿Qué?. —  
  
USA me voltea ver sin poder creer lo que le dije, casi se le cae el cigarrillo pero se lo retuve en sus labios cuando apegue el mio para que lo encendiera con su mismo calor.  
  
Pude notar como mi vecino se sonrojo a lo que había hecho, luego de un par de segundos me aleje para después dar una calada a mi cigarro y soltar el humo en su rostro.

—No te me espantes gringuito. —Le di un golpe gentil en su hombro. —No pienso irme de aquí hasta que resuelva algunos cabos sueltos que andan libres por ahí, jugando hacer Dios. —Me gire sobre mi mismo, me iría de vuelta hacia donde estaba mi Escuadrón, necesitaba planear mi siguiente estrategia para mi siguiente misión personal.  
  
—Mex. — Me detuvo USA antes de que siquiera diera un paso.

—¿Hum?. —  
  
—Nos ayudaras con esto, ¿verdad?. —Me cuestionó. — Ya sabes, aparte de tu misión personal que tienes con imperio japonés, ¿vas ayudarnos con Nazi, verdad?. —  
  
No respondí, me quedé en silencio pensando mi respuesta.

USA se encrespo en su lugar, su cigarrillo se cayó a la nieve apagando se de inmediato.

— Se que me tragiste aquí por la fuerza, haciéndome creer que Nazi había sido el que atento contra mis mexicanos. —El Gringo se quedó en silencio. — Eso me hace creer que están tan desesperados por que yo les ayude que hiciste esa mierda, USA. —El americano bajo la mirada al suelo. Yo solo me le quedé viendo. — ¿Sabes una cosa?, a pesar de que me haz lastimado incontables veces, no puedo odiarte; si, te tengo algo

de rencor por lo que me has hecho... Sin embargo, te perdono, pero oye esto: no podré olvidarlo, así que ten cuidado con mover tus piezas de ajetrez, se que te crees el rey y se que crees que yo soy un simple peon, pero adivina ¿que?, este peon sabe jugar, sabe luchar y en cualquier momento puedo derrumbarte cuando yo quiera, ¿entiendes? . —  
  
USA, asintió, yo solté un suspiro, solté mi cigarro y lo apague con la suela de mi bota.

— Les ayudaré en lo que pueda, en sus misiones, en la materia prima, pero a cambio de eso quiero que algunas cosas queden en secreto de ambos gobiernos. Hay algunas cosas para lo que mis mexicanos y el resto del mundo no puede saber o lo usarían para el mal. —  
  
USA levantó la mirada.  
  
—¿Te refieres a tu artefacto?. —

—Sí. Y ha sido robado por Imperio japonés. El es mi objetivo en esta segunda Guerra mundial. Escucha, en cuanto le quite ese artefacto, yo me largo y para ese entonces tú y el rojito deben de dar los ataques certeros para terminar con toda esta chingadera. ¿Estamos?. —  
  
—Yes. —  
  
—Good. —Dije. —Good Night, USA. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se en cuantas partes vaya hacer el pasado de Mex y Urss, pero intentaré que sean pocas para continuar con la historia original.


	27. Escuadrón 201. Parte 3.

**“La paciencia y el tiempo, es el secreto para ganar la guerra.”**

Desde hace más de una semana que habia llegado a las tierras del soviético y digamos qué las cosas fueron muy complicadas para mí.  
  
Ya qué, Urss no me decía ni siquiera cuales eran sus planes, cuál era su estrategia y si tenía algunos planes adiciones por sí el original no funcionaba

Nada de eso me lo decía, se lo guardaba para el mismo y para USA, parecía que yo solo era el chico de los recados, solo transportando la materia prima.  
  
Estaba harto de la situación, si Urss no quería que lo ayudara solo debería de decírmelo no ocultarmelo.

Pero bueno, USA necesita mi ayuda y prometí ayudarlos con la que pudiera, pero si no me dicen nada, entonces, ¿cómo podré ayudarlos si solo me alejan?.  
  
— Patroncito, aquí hace mucho frió, ¿no?. —  
  
Uno de mis hombres se acerca a mi mientras estoy escribiendo en un diario que he traído. Ahí planificaba lo que quería hacer con Imperio Japonés y los posibles lugares donde estaría y los puntos débiles que tendría.

— ¿Sigue con eso patróncito?. —  
  
— Sí. — Le sonrió amablemente para luego guardar el diario en mi pequeña bolsa de mi chaqueta, luego sacó un cigarrillo, le ofrezco uno a uno de mis pilotos que acepta con gusto, el saca un mechero y lo prende encendiendo mi cigarro y después el suyo.  
  
— ¿Cree que recuperaremos el artefacto?. —Me pregunta.

— Por el bien del mundo espero que sí. Odiaría iniciar el fin del mundo si no tengo el artefacto en mis manos. —  
  
Digo seriamente. Me siento culpable por no haber ocultado mejor el artefacto que provoca la vida y la finaliza.  
  
— ¿Cómo lo haremos si los Rusos no nos dejan cooperar con ellos?. — Solté el humo de boca.  
  
— Pues estaba pensando en irnos y trabajar por nuestra cuenta. —

—¿Y por qué no lo hacemos?. —  
  
—Por qué hice una promesa. — Volví a calar mi cigarrillo.  
  
— Ya entiendo. — Dijo, pude notar un poco de aflixion.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?. —  
  
—Bueno... Es qué... Nosotros hemos venido en su ayuda y ellos solo nos rechazan. —

— Oh... ¿Eso es lo que te aflije?. — Mi piloto asiente.  
  
— No deberías... —Me presto atención. — Los rusos son algo distantes y muy cuidadosos con sus sentimientos, aveces no lo demuestran, son serios, no son como nosotros. Ellos son reservados. —  
  
— Pero aún así. —

— Calma, nos quedaremos. — Le interrumpí. —Cuando llegue el momento de ayudarles lo haremos. —  
  
El asintió.  
  
— Y la respuesta a tu pregunta. Sí, hace un putero de frío aquí. Se me congelan las nalgas. —

Mi piloto se comenzó a reír, mientras tanto yo solo dirigí mi vista hacia la carpa donde veía que el soviético y el americano comenzaban a discutir.  
  
Esto no me gustaba en nada.  
  
Los que estaban alrededor los voltearon a ver. Y ellos seguían en su discusión.  
  
— ¡Ataquemos directamente!. —Dijo USA

—¡No!, ¡Ataquemos por sorpresa!. —Dijo Urrs.

— De nuevo van a discutir. — Escuché decir a un ruso con voz cansada.

— Fuck, ¿ahora como vamos a morir?. —Escuche a un americano.  
  
Se que no estaba alucinando, pero el tono de sus voces era desesperanzado. Estaban aceptando su muerte que aún no estaba escrita.

—¿Qué demonios?. — Pregunté confundido.  
  
— Así son patróncito. — Dijo el piloto. — Unos camaradas rusos me dijeron que su jefe y el jefe americano se ponen a discutir planes que son un suicidio para su gente y sus tierras, no saben que hacer, incluso han pedido decretar e ir con sus familias, si sus tierras están perdidas, prefieren pasar sus últimos momentos junto con su familia. —

No sabía que pensar, ni que creer... No podía creer que USA y Urss actuarán así, habían cambiado totalmente la forma de pensar de su gente.  
  
— Ya vengo. —  
  
—¡J-jefecito!. — Dijo alterado mi piloto. — No se acerque ellos pueden ser muy agrasivos si se les interrumpe. ¡Jefe!. —

Y no le preste atenciones, cuando estuve muy cerca de ellos, le tomó a cada uno de su mejilla y se los estire con fuerza hasta mi altura.  
  
— Haber pinches Pendejos. —  
  
—¡AHH!. — Gritaron de dolor ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que no pueden resolver?, ¿qué es lo que no pueden ponerse de acuerdo?. — Cuestione con severidad. Luego los solté a ambos haciendo que estos se sobaran sus mejillas.  
  
— ¡El oso quiere atacar por sorpresa!. —  
  
—¡¿Ah?!, ¡¿oso?!, ¡tu maldita cerda celulitica!.. —

Ambos se agarraron de sus ropas, levantaron sus puños para golpearse.  
  
—¡Callense pinches animales!.— Los separe nuevamente de golpe, pero con mis alas, ahora estaban muy lejos del uno al otro. — Ni el uno ni el otro se van a golpear, si lo hacen, ¡que sea cuando acabe todo esto!. — Coloque mis manos en mi cintura. — Se supone que son aliados, cabrones, ¡no enemigos!. —

De mi bolsa de mi chaqueta saque mi diario, lo abrí en una hoja en especifico, arranque la hoja y se las di a ambos.  
  
—¿Quieren un plan, par de niños chillones?. ¡Este es el plan!. — Mire a USA. — Vas primero, USA, será mejor que mantengas a tus hombres vivos en esta misión que sólo se trata de recolectar información de los italianos. Italia, será el primer objetivo en caer. ¿OK?. —

El ve el papel, lo lee, luego lo dobla y se retira.  
  
Sigue siendo tan orgulloso para decirme que he planificado un buen plan. Pero si con eso lo tengo más que alejado del soviético estará bien en que luego se lleve el crédito de que el planificó la caída de Italia.  
  
— ¿Crees que te voy a obedecer solo por que le has dado órdenes a la cerda capitalista?. — Me cuestiona Urss siendo arrogante.

— Sí, y creeme, mocoso. — Volteo a verlo, este me ve impresionado por lo que he dicho. — Qué me lo debes, ya que yo convencí a tu padre de que te pusiera en el puesto en donde estas. —  
  
—¿Qué?. —  
  
—No preguntes. — Esta vez relaje mis facciones. — Lo único que quiero es que sigas las órdenes que te di, a si tu gente está a salvo de la guerra y tus hombres en el campo de batalla junto contigo. —

Estába dispuesto a irme, cuando Urss me retuvo de mi brazos.  
  
Mierda, se que había hablado de más, ahora el chiquillo sabrá de cómo conocí a su padre y la relación que tuve con él, sobre su puesto y la muerte de Imperio Ruso.  
  
— ¿Cómo sabes de mi padre?. —

— Soy un contry mucho mayor que tú. — Me solté de su agarre. — Es todo lo que puedes saber.— Le dije seriamente. — Cuando regrese USA de su misión, te tocará actuar contra Italia, por favor prepara a tus hombres, tienen que acabar con imperio Italiano. — Le regale una pequeña sonrisa y después me fui a mi tienda de campaña para seguir con mi plan para recuperar mi artefacto.

Necesito recuperarlo pronto, no sabría que es lo que Imperio japones provocaría si esta en sus manos y esperaba a que USA y Urss me ayudarán en esto, pues solo, no creo poder.


	28. Escuadrón 201 PARTE 4.

Una semana después de la partida del Gringo, las cosas por las tierras soviéticas se habían relajado un poco gracias a la información que nos hacía llegar el americano.  
  
Urss, hasta el momento planeaba una estrategia para poder ejecutar sus planes, aún que seguíamos sin hablarnos, el poder ver que estaba más concentrado en el plan me hacía sentir calmado y sereno.

Eso me dejaba a mi con una importante ventaja para avanzar con mis planes definitivos; acercarme a imperio japonés para arrebatarle el objeto de la creación.  
  
— Jefecito, otra carta más de Estados Unidos. — Un miembro de mi Escuadrón me hizo saber aquello.  
  
— Lee la información en voz alta, por favor. —

— Estimado y querido amigo México, la información que he enviado es la última que necesitamos, el fascista me ha dejado en claro que es inútil concentrarse en él, me ha propcionardo más información de Nazi y lo que hará en proximamente; se hará una fiesta en conmemoración y celebración al cumpleaños de Nazi y a los territorios que han conquistado, habrán varios contrys que estarán invitados... En cuanto a imperio japonés, jamás le ha dicho nada a Italia, no confía en él. Así que, lamentablemente, no he podido ayudarte con tus planes con Imperio. Sin embargo, dejó una invitación que Italia me ha brindado, sólo es uno, así que deberán aprovecharlo cuanto antes y con mucha cautela.  
  
 _Atentamente: USA._

El soldado sacó aquella invitación junto con algunas fotografías que me brindó. En ella podía apreciar la infiltración que se llevó acabo en territorios de Italia y mostraba al mismo amarrado contra una silla.  
  
Puse los ojos en blanco, USA siempre utilizaba sus métodos violentos para sacarle información a cualquiera.  
  
La siguiente foto mostraba a Italia con Nazi muy, pero muy cercanos, en una cama...

Pase de largo a la fotografía, pero ahora que lo veía bien, podría servirnos de algo.  
  
La siguiente foto, increíblemente me sorprendió, estaba aquellos contris antiguos paseándose por Italia.  
  
Un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo mientras veía al contry ruso, padre de Urss.  
  
— Hijo de perra, sigues con vida. —


	29. ESCUADRÓN 201 PARTE 5

Los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de mi en cuanto vi la foto. No podía creer que aquellos dos siguieran con vida, más imperio Ruso...

Me dirijo hacia URSS, aquel chama o debía saber que su misión no sería grata, iría con él, claro, no iba a exponer a un niño a tal peligro, su padre era letal y él mismo lo sabía. Urss apenas pudo con él, casi el rojito se muere a media batalla.

No me podía imaginar lo que Imperio Ruso y Alemán estarían planeando, ¿un ataque?, ¿un nuevo golpe a sus sucesores?, ¿dominar al mundo?.

Voy directo a su tienda de campaña para hablar sobre los nuevos problemas que teníamos, ahora imperio japonés pasaba a segunda prioridad...

Me detuve.

¿Y si ellos están por el aparato de mi país?

¡Tenía que impedirlo!, la suposición que tenia podía ser cierta, al menos, 90% ciento.

— ¡URSS tenemos un...!. —

En cuanto abro la tienda de campaña, me encuentro a un rojito con tres niños y una niña, con un signo de la Urss en sus pieles...

No me cabe duda que ellos deben ser los hijos de rojito.

¿Pero que hacen ellos en una zona de guerra?.

— Discutiremos esto en casa. — Finaliza Urss mientras se reincorpora y me mira con una mezcla de seriedad y nerviosismo. — ¿Se te ofrece algo?. — Habla, pero ni siquiera estoy prestando atención, aquellos niños me veían con curiosidad y cierto brillo en sus ojos, al igual que yo.

— México. — Me llama Urss más fuerte y está vez puedo voltear lo a ver con una ceja alzada esperando por mi respuesta.

— Lo siento. — Me disculpo luego Volteo a ver a los niños de nuevo, no puedo dejar de verlos, son muy adorable y se parecen a su padre. Aún así, ellos no deberían de estar aquí. — Tenemos que hablar en privado. — Me dirijo a él.

— Podemos hacerlo aquí. No hay problema. — Me dijo sin importancia mientras me daba la espalda y tomaba un arma de fuego, supongo que para arreglarla. Sin embargo, los niños me preocupaban, no creo que ellos deberían de escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos.

— No creo que sea buena idea. De verdad, de vemos hablar en privado. — Insistí con un tono de preocupación. Urss me ve por el rabillo de su ojo, no iba a dar su mano a torcer y bufé por su terquedad.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿de verdad me va obligar a decirlo enfrente de los niños?.

— ¿Me harás decirlo enfrente de ellos?. —

Urss alza los hombros sin importancia.

— Bien. — Dije aceptando el desinterés del rojito. — Tu padre está vivo. —

Bastó un minuto para ver a Urss tensar se, los niños por su parte comenzaron a llorar. Ahg, era por esto que no quería decirlo enfrentó de ellos.

— ¿Qué has dicho?. — Me cuestiona sin poder creerlo mientras se voltea hacia a mí incrédulo.

— Dije que tu padre está vivo. — Repetí. Y volví hacia a los niños para calmarlo, podía sentir su miedo y preocupación, al igual que Urss.

— No. No... ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! — Grita para dar un golpe a la mesa de donde estaba reposada la arma. Los niños dieron un salto del susto para luego refugiarse detrás de mi. —¡¿Cómo sabes que esta vivo?!, ¡¿quién te lo dijo?!. — Me toma de los hombros y me zarandea, le detengo de inmediato y después le enseñó la fotografía, donde muestro a su padre con vida.

Urss agarra la foto se hace para atrás, suda frió, me preocupo por el pues de inmediato se puso pálido.

— Hey, rojito calma. Tranquilo. Respira profundamente Y... ¡¡URSS!!. —

Apenas y puedo sostener al rojito en mis brazos cuando esté se desmaya por la noticia, lo recuesto sobre el suelo. Debió desmayarse por la impresión. ** + **

Sin embargo los niños aún se encontraban asustados.

Genial, ¿que voy hacer?.


End file.
